Blind Trust
by Sandra S
Summary: An AJ and Webb story set after the S9 finale COMPLETE
1. Reflections in a coffee cup

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
---  
  
- Washington Dulles International Airport, a cafeteria  
  
Rear Admiral Upper Half AJ Chegwidden, retired, looked once more at the plane ticket in his hands and heaved a sigh before he could stop himself.  
  
Of course it had been absolutely unnecessary to drive out here in person and buy the ticket. Of course he could have bought it in a travel agency or over the phone or - if he knew how and had somehow got past his antipathy to computers - via internet. Thinking straight driving out here had been a waste of time.  
  
Unfortunately time was the problem. Two days since his Dining out and he was already bored to death. No matter how right his decision had been, no matter what plans he had made ... he had always been kind of a workaholic, always jumpy during his vacations. It had led to some rather strange incidents over the years including phone calls to the Acting JAG if _STILL_ no crisis had occurred.  
  
His job had been his life as he had to admit now. Now that he had retired to a lonely house where still everything reminded him of the woman he had had all intentions to marry this year. Meredith wasn't aware how deep the wound was she had inflicted. What chain of events she had set in motion by breaking his self-confidence like this - yes, breaking, he couldn't deny it any longer. Heck, he couldn't even stand the sight of the dog, always remembering the day she had eaten the cake with his ring in it, his engagement ring for Meredith. He should have let her have it.  
  
The worst thing were the questions. Should he have seen it coming? Had there been any indication - _ANYTHING_ he should have taken as a warning? Something in her behavior, her words, her eyes? Should he have seen her true colors right from the start? How could he have misjudged her so badly? How could he have misjudged _THEM_ so badly? He, the lawyer, the JAG? He had been planning their wedding for heaven's sake!  
  
Or even more dreadful: Had there been anything he could have done to avoid this bitter ending? Talk to her, spend more time with her, love her more? Because, despite her words, her explanation that she had done this before ... he felt so terribly guilty about not having been able to make them work. He had really wanted to make them work. Why had he failed? Why?  
  
He hated those painful questions without answers.  
  
AJ closed his eyes for a second then shoved the ticket in the inner pocket of his jacket. Maybe spending time with Francesca was just the right thing to do. He really hoped it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to burden her with his problems but on the other hand longed for a kind ear to talk to. Or to simply forget everything in her light chatting.  
  
This intense need surprised him somewhat. He had always been more a solitary person, keeping things to himself. Of course he had had to due to the life he had lived. He had been a SEAL and had participated in more than one covert operation he had never and would never be allowed to talk about. He was a lawyer who had vowed to protect the privacy of his clients including keeping their secrets if necessary. He had been the Judge Advocate General of the Department of the Navy and he had dealt with political crises, national interests or classified information - enough for more than one lifetime.  
  
Nobody had ever asked what price he had paid.  
  
Not that he would ever have answered any question of that kind. More likely he'd have given anyone brave enough to ask a sharp dressing-down together with the strong advice _NOT_ to mess around with things _NONE_ of their business. But if it had been the right person he knew that deep down he'd have been pleased someone cared enough to ask.  
  
He snorted softly. The right person that sounded almost cynical, considering his record of disastrously ending love affairs. Sometimes he really wondered what he had done to deserve this. Oh, that he had spoiled his marriage with Marcella or better that his job and his dedication to it had spoiled his marriage wasn't in question. He had been young and ambitious and ... angry. Sometimes so terribly angry. His decision to leave the SEALs had come too late to save his marriage.  
  
AJ slowly took a sip of the bitter coffee in front of him. After the divorce there had been other women but the only one who had finally got through to him had been Laura ... who died because of him, who died because of his past. Because of who he had been and what he had done in the past. He had never stopped feeling guilty about it. And he had almost made the biggest mistake of his life because of it. It had been good he had been with people he trusted, people who had trusted him and one who had offered a different solution than... There had still been left much of the angry young man in him ... more than he wanted to admit.  
  
His affair with Sydney Walden had been a catastrophe of its own. Well, he learned his lesson: If you stepped between a mother and her child good intentions were never enough. And he had really thought they would be able to deal with it - she would be able to deal with it. He had been wrong. At least it hadn't been primarily his job that had separated them.  
  
And Meredith ... it hurt too much to think about Meredith. And he had considered himself so lucky that he had found someone like her, to experience love again, a mature, open love. Although disaster had followed any of her steps - he had probably faced more life-threatening or at least harmful situation in these two years with her than in the rest of his entire life. But just to be in the same room with her, talking, laughing, sharing the same interests or just sitting in silence had given him ... peace.  
  
Denying himself firmly to think about the other woman who had still a place in his heart AJ finished his cup of coffee. He looked around in this little oasis he had found during his aimless stroll through the airport - the part of the airport that was free for visitors and non-travelers.  
  
He suppressed another sigh. It was a weekday afternoon and so the Main Terminal, this cafeteria included, was flooded with businesswomen and even more businessmen in suits hurrying busily in and out of the building in their busy lives. And the sight of these energetic men - mostly those in dark suits - reminded him all too much of the second reason why he had made the unnecessary drive out here.  
  
God, he had really needed some distraction after the events of this morning. AJ still groaned at the thought.  
  
Years ago he had been willing to send flowers to Clayton Webb's funeral and investigate his supposed death ... he had seen no reason to do less this - final - time. He had owed Webb that much respect. He had owed it to him as one of the few people who had always met him on the same level and always took as good as he gave. Even after he had broken the spy's nose in Russia the agent had still been willing to hold his ground against the sometimes enraged JAG despite any very prominent threat of more broken bones. AJ had always respected brave, dedicated men no matter if they were friends or opponents. And if he had liked it or not Webb had had the right to meet him on the same level because of his position. Not that he had been of the same rank as the Judge Advocate General - but he too knew about the burden of responsibility.  
  
So he had gone and visited Webb's mother to give his condolences. In fact his visit had been long since overdue, considering. The woman had seemed to be so composed, bearing her fate with so much dignity, talking so friendly to a complete stranger she could have known only - if at all - through the words of her son. It hadn't been until he had seen her blanch, seen her body go rigid that he had realized that no one - not the CIA, not Sarah Mackenzie, not Harmon Rabb, Junior - had bothered to tell her yet that her only son had died.  
  
He had never felt so embarrassed in his whole life. So helpless. And so angry beyond anything. Not angry at Mac, well, maybe a little, but the woman really had more than enough problems of her own at the moment. And he wasn't sure if he had the right to be angry at Rabb after the past year. But he had every right to be angry - no, furious! - at the CIA that they didn't even bother to inform Webb's next of kin of what had happened. If they hadn't told Mac he'd have been able to understand. But his _MOTHER_!  
  
He had stayed as long as politeness and his sense of duty had made him and then had backed out with some meaningless excuses, leaving the woman to her private pain and grief. And so he had ended up here.  
  
Giving himself a shake AJ finally put down the coffee cup he was still holding. It was almost funny, despite his respect he had never liked Webb - or had always told himself he didn't like him - but now any man in a suit seemed to remind him of the agent. Maybe because Webb probably would have understood the reasons for his decision to retire far better than any other person he had worked with over the years ... including the normally so sensitive Sarah Mackenzie or his oh-so-stubborn Harmon Rabb ... especially Rabb. Not after the past year.  
  
No, neither the sensitive Mac nor the stubborn Rabb had ever realized that not only SecNav Nelson had burned his fingers with the Kabir-Atef-incident two years ago but JAG - and especially _THE_ JAG - too. None of them had ever fully understood how much damage it had done to JAG's reputation. And none of them had ever realized that Lindsey's wild accusations couldn't have come up at any more inappropriate time ... or the investigation into Lieutenant Singer's death followed by Rabb being brought to trial for murder.  
  
Heck, he still thanked God every now and then that his staff had obeyed his order to stay out of it. He still thanked God that especially Sarah Mackenzie had had enough sense to stay out of it - anything else, any intervention out of personal reasons would have been a further disaster for the department's reputation. Oh, not that he had believed for a minute that Rabb could have killed Singer - not even for his brother - but he had also known that he could not step into the way of justice. Not this time. Not after Lindsey's report, not after the Angel Shark incident, not after the Senate hearing. Too many eyes had been watching JAG and quite a lot of them hadn't been benevolent yet powerful. Dangerously powerful.  
  
And not with the new SecNav.  
  
Too many things had changed with the new SecNav. Sheffield wasn't Nelson. This man knew what he wanted, how he wanted it and when he wanted it. A determined man. A dedicated man. In his own way probably a good man. But definitely not the man to take a line like "Whatever you order me I'm going to Russia and with all due respect, Mister Secretary, you don't want to stop me" from anyone. From anyone.  
  
Sighing softly Chegwidden closed his eyes again and rubbed a hand over his tired face. He knew he had quite a reputation - an undeniable reputation - for standing up for his people even against his superiors. Something a man like Sheffield would never tolerate ... not to such extent. To bring Manetti into JAG as his spy had been the first indication. And no matter how honestly she had defended JAG against Lindsey's accusations leading to an abrupt end of the Commander's career ... AJ had known it hadn't changed the SecNav's opinion on him and his qualities.  
  
Oh, they had always been very civil to each other. Very polite. But he had felt from the beginning that Sheffield wasn't happy with him as the Judge Advocate General. And he had been unable to do anything against it.  
  
Nelson he had known how to handle ... even manipulate, yes. He had known his weak points and how to guide him in the direction he wanted. But in two years he simply hadn't been able to figure Sheffield out. Instead, he had slowly been losing ground whatever he did until he had had his back to the wall, trapped by the circumstances, watching his work of almost ten years falling to pieces. And finally he, who had fought all his life and always stood up for himself and the people under his command, had seen no other possibility than to surrender and offer his retirement. What an awful way to go.  
  
Pushing his chair back AJ got to his feet, suddenly fed up with himself and his mourning for things he couldn't change anyway. What had happened was now history. Heck, _HE_ was history no matter how much it hurt. He had made a decision and deep down he knew it had been the right one. Not only for him but for the people at JAG headquarters too. They were good people, all of them. Not perfect, of course not, but the best staff he had ever worked with. Now it was their chance to start all over again and hopefully get back on the SecNav's right side. His retirement was the price he had to pay to save their careers. It was just so darn hard to come to terms with it.  
  
Leaving his hiding place AJ silently shook his head. He still wondered what these men and women he had worked with so closely over the past years were thinking about his retirement. Probably that he had lost it finally. They couldn't be able to understand his real reasons without an explanation ... which he wasn't able to give them. Wasn't willing to give them. Couldn't allow himself to give them. He had always admired their loyalty, their firm believe in their duty and themselves but he was - had been their commanding officer. And a commanding officer sometimes had to keep secrets from his staff, had to take the burden of responsibility all by himself because that was his job, pure and simple... And it would have destroyed the discipline he had vowed to keep if he had involved them in his struggle. This had been his personal fight and not a threat to JAG in general like Lindsey. No, it would not have been right to involve them. Even if that had meant to lose the fight.  
  
The funny thing was that Webb of all people probably would have understood without a word. But he was dead.  
  
Without wanting it Chegwidden turned his head and considered the people around him, mostly arrivals coming out of baggage claim and streaming towards the exits. Although there were plenty of suits - mingled with the rather loose outfits of tourists - the special type he was looking for was rather seldom. Those three-piece suits Webb had worn like some sort of uniform - or a shield against the world. Or maybe that was putting too much interpretation on a simple thing.  
  
Nevertheless, many men reminded him of the spy: That man talking so intensely with a blond woman, this one wearing his sunglasses within the building and especially that man standing over there, rubbing his eyes tiredly with thumb and forefinger of his right hand... Same height, same build, even his haircut was so much like Webb's had been the day he had seen him last ... almost a year ago as the spy had been in hospital after Paraguay. It had been his only visit. Maybe he was really getting old, considering his tendency to see ghosts.  
  
The man he was still watching lowered his hand, tilted his head with a slight grimace and lifted the strap of his small travel bag higher up his shoulder ... and for the first time AJ got a look at his full profile. He froze in the middle of his step.  
  
'Oh, no. No, you didn't!' The thought seemed to drift on its own through his suddenly blank mind.  
  
The man in the dark suit made an attempt to straighten his shoulders and then slowly continued his way towards the doors.  
  
'You bastard, you didn't!'  
  
AJ clenched his fists. Hot white fury nearly blinded him. He started forward, passed several people with long strides quickly closing the gap between him and his goal. This couldn't be. This simply couldn't be. Not even _HE_ could have been that cold-hearted. Mac's sad face was a lively memory. Heck, he himself had felt sad - unbelievable! He almost ran into a man wearing a light-colored business suit and all but pushed him out of the way. He didn't bother with an excuse. His goal was now just a few steps in front of him and still he refused to believe it completely. His voice was a low growl.  
  
"Webb!"  
  
At first there was no reaction but then the man in the dark three-piece suit paused and turned around slowly. An exhausted smile lit up his face.  
  
"AJ, hi. What are you doing here?" 


	2. An unexpected turn

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.  
  
---  
  
- Washington Dulles International Airport  
  
For a second Chegwidden just glared at the spy standing in front of him and a wild wave of rage swept over him. He took the last step in a flash, grabbed two fistful of dark cloth and nearly yanked Webb off his feet, going right into his shocked face.  
  
"Goddamned bastard, why did you do that to her?!" His bellow caused quite some heads to turn their direction.  
  
"W-what?" stuttered Webb and fought weakly against the dead grip holding him. "Ouch! Jesus, AJ, be careful! I've got a monstrous headache."  
  
"I don't care about your headache!" The enraged ex-admiral shook the smaller man like a rat. "I really thought you capable of a lot of things but this - this is so unbelievable low even for you, you damned -"  
  
"Darn it, AJ, what are you talking about?!" Webb pressed a hand against his temple. "I didn't do..."  
  
"Don't give me that crap!" Chegwidden violently pushed the spy away who stumbled backwards and nearly fell. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! Do you have any idea what Mac went through these past days? Have you ever spared a thought for _HER_ feelings while you've set up your dirty game? You just used her to fake your death and... Webb? Webb?"  
  
The younger man had stared at him with glassy eyes during the first part of his hissed speech but now he suddenly turned away, clapped a hand over his mouth and doubled over.  
  
"Webb!" AJ stepped closer not sure what was going on but then he saw Webb retch.  
  
"Oh, gosh, I already thought during the flight that he looked sick," an unfamiliar voice interrupted, "Can I help you?"  
  
Irritated Chegwidden glared at the man in the light business suit he had almost collided with a few moments ago. Becoming aware of surroundings again he finally noticed how much attention their encounter had drawn and that cooled him down a little. He still felt furious but his sense told him that the Agency wouldn't be very happy if he blew one of their agents cover in a public place like this. Not to mention SecNav Sheffield's reaction if the incident made the newspapers. And he _WAS_ the former JAG and the reputation of the Navy still meant a lot to him. But it was the sight of Webb, opening his eyes again and looking around frantically that spurred him reluctantly into action.  
  
"No, thank you." Growling he picked up Webb's bag and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We'll manage." He looked around too.  
  
"Oh, over there."  
  
Cursing AJ walked in the direction a helpful finger was pointing and dragged Webb with him. They barely made it.  
  
Although Webb fought his refractory stomach with stubborn resolve Chegwidden felt his whole body convulse as they practically stormed into the restroom. They got quite some bruises as they barreled together through the door of the first open stall where Webb immediately collapsed in front of the toilet and threw his guts up.  
  
"Darn it." AJ shook his head and eyed the heaving shoulders under him. He braced his hands against the feeble walls of the stall. Oh, well, in his opinion Webb deserved any nausea in the world because of the pain he had put Mac through - and his own mother, just to mention that point. Helping him into the restroom hadn't been pity - he would have loved to see the neat spy embarrass himself - but his strong sense of duty ... and the fear of getting something ugly on his shoes.  
  
Finally the deep heaves seemed to subside but Webb kept his head over the toilet. AJ listened mercilessly to his gasps for breath. Somewhere in the background was a voice - "Would you please leave, sir? I'm very sorry, sir. Thank you, sir. Thank you." - but he didn't pay attention.  
  
"Bumpy flight, Webb?" he remarked snidely.  
  
The kneeling spy just groaned and started all over again. Chegwidden rolled his eyes. He picked some toilet paper and held it out for Webb as he calmed down at last. Webb's hand shook visibly but he managed to wipe his mouth and drop the paper into the toilet. Then only AJ's quick grip on his collar prevented him from falling face down in the small gap between seat and wall.  
  
"Now, Webb, come on, pull yourself together," commanded AJ annoyed.  
  
With some effort he lifted Webb up and shoved him until he was seated as near to the door as possible, sagging against the stall wall. Stepping over his legs he flushed the toilet.  
  
"Webb." He nudged him with his foot. "Webb!"  
  
Webb's head rolled from one side to the other and fell forward.  
  
AJ frowned and crouched down. A sudden pang of worry mixed with his anger. Nausea or not this wasn't normal. He cupped Webb's face in both hands and lifted his head.  
  
"Webb? Can you hear me?"  
  
Webb's skin was covered in cold sweat and ghostly white. His eyelids fluttered shortly then fell shut again. With growing concern Chegwidden felt for his pulse and found it weak and way too fast while his breath was coming in short, labored gasps. Classic symptoms of a serious if not life- threatening shock.  
  
"Darn it, Clayton - don't do anything stupid here!" AJ rummaged in his pocket and pulled his cell phone out.  
  
"I'd prefer you'd rather not."  
  
The polite voice surprised AJ and he looked up ... into the deadly hole of a silencer.  
  
---  
  
- Washington Dulles International Airport, a restroom  
  
Chegwidden didn't move. Only his eyes slowly traveled upwards over a light- colored business suit he recognized and for the first time he paid attention to the face going with it. Cool blue eyes under brown hair watched him with slight amusement. Yes, the man actually smiled.  
  
"A sensible reaction," he acknowledged. He held out his free hand. "Your cell."  
  
AJ obeyed the order in silence. This wasn't the right time for questions like "who are you?" or "what do you want?" the threat was too obvious. Deliberately he let his right hand drop down on Webb's waist. He knew the agent carried his weapon at his left side but his carefully searching fingers found nothing.  
  
He almost groaned. Of course there was nothing - Webb had probably been on a commercial flight. He still remembered very lively their trip to rescue Tim four - or five? - years ago when they had taken a commercial flight too. He had insisted on taking his own gun while Webb had desperately assured him that they would be provided with other weapons in Italy. He had got it his way and Webb had needed almost an hour to fix the necessary arrangements, grumbling half of the flight about stubborn ex-SEALs in general and stubborn SEAL-admirals in particular. He had actually thought it was funny.  
  
"Get up," business-suit commanded still politely, but the silencer of his gun never wavered. "Out here - and slowly if you please. I want to see your hands anytime."  
  
Again Chegwidden did as he was told. He quickly scanned the room and found it empty except for him, Webb, business-suit and another man with Asian features dressed as a room cleaner. Then he noticed the shadow of a fifth person in the front room. He cursed himself for having been so inexcusable distracted.  
  
The second man searched him quickly and professionally, giving him no opening. Business-suit, who was obviously in charge, inspected his ID card and furrowed his brows.  
  
"Chegwidden, Chegwidden - that kind of rings a bell," he mused as if they had been introduced on a social meeting. Then he smiled again. "Oh, Chegwidden, now. Well, that's a nice surprise."  
  
AJ narrowed his eyes at him but he kept silent. All his instincts screamed that this man was dangerous despite his casual behavior. There was an almost crazy spark in these blue eyes that had the fine hair of his neck stand upright. He considered his chances but at least three were too much... The sharp smell of cleaning alcohol reached his nostrils and surprised he turned his head.  
  
The Asian had silently crouched down over Webb's unconscious body and was rubbing his fingers very carefully and thoroughly with a cloth he had wetted with liquid from a small glass bottle. He wore rubber gloves. A tight knot formed in AJ's stomach as it finally hit him.  
  
"You've poisoned him!"  
  
Business-suit ignored AJ's shocked whisper and addressed his aid. "He has rubbed his face. Take care of that too."  
  
The crouching man looked up briefly then poured more alcohol on the cloth. Though unconscious, Webb jerked in pain as it made contact with his closed eyes.  
  
"Hey - hey! Are you insane?!" Chegwidden stepped forward but froze in mid- step as the gun suddenly pointed directly at his head.  
  
"Stop it, Chegwidden!"  
  
A moment their eyes bored into one another and AJ tensed, ready to fling himself at his adversary... But out of the corner of his eye he noticed an Asian woman in the door to the front room, holding a small automatic in her hand. Very carefully he turned his palms outwards to show his surrender. The crazy spark burnt a second longer in the blue eyes then dimmed somewhat. AJ dared to breathe again.  
  
Business-suit's voice was commanding and he wasn't bothering with politeness any more: "Give him the cloth. Clean your hands."  
  
AJ swallowed hard and quickly rubbed his fingers. Frantically he tried to remember how much of Webb's bare skin he had touched. Hopefully, not enough for the poison to affect him - or they were both in even more trouble.  
  
"That's enough. Now go over there. Help lifting him into the handcart."  
  
Gritting his teeth Chegwidden did as ordered. Together with the Asian he hauled Webb's limp and surprisingly heavy body unceremoniously in the big trash-bag of a cleaning cart. The man added Webb's small carry-on and piled crumpled paper towels on top of his freight.  
  
Looking around business-suit nodded satisfied. "All right. You two go first and we'll meet at the van ... no, wait a moment. There were car keys, weren't there? You've got your car here, Chegwidden?"  
  
AJ put on a blank face and met the blue eyes calmly, although cursing inwardly. An abandoned car in the parking lot of the airport would have aroused suspicion sooner or later but business-suit might well be crazy but unfortunately not stupid.  
  
The man smiled sarcastically as if he had read his thoughts. He nodded at the couple. "We'll meet at checkpoint one. Go."  
  
He tilted his gun and waved AJ backwards in the stall until he was standing over the toilet seat. Stepping up to him he nudged the silencer softly into Chegwidden's shirt while he closed and locked the small door behind them. Outside, they heard the cleaning cart rolling away on the tiles then a door fell shut.  
  
Still this crazy smile was on the man's lips - but not in his low murmur. "Well, Chegwidden, I admit you looked ready to punch Webb out a few minutes ago but I doubt you'd murder him in cold blood."  
  
AJ held his gaze with a stony expression and wished he could wipe that smile out of the man's face.  
  
"I'm going to put the gun away soon but remember this: If you attack me, Webb will be dead. If you try to attract the attention of the security guards, Webb will be dead. If you do anything I find suspicious, Webb will be dead ... and you too among a lot of other people. Understood?"  
  
AJ gritted his teeth even harder and nodded. He was absolutely sure he could take the man out within a second after the gun was out of the way but this was a big airport and he had no clue where they were heading with Webb. Besides, running out there with a drawn gun wasn't a good idea these days. The line "I'm Admiral Chegwidden - stop the cleaning service with that cart" would maybe work in a movie, but in real life security would have him flat on his face before he'd have finished the sentence ... if they didn't simply shoot him first and then asked questions.  
  
And unfortunately business-suit was right. No matter how much he was disgusted with Webb for what he had done to Mac he would never endanger his life out of personal reasons. He wasn't the man to do that. He had never been. 


	3. Sorrows old and new

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.   
  
---   
  
- Unknown location, an empty room, some hours later   
  
AJ rubbed his tired eyes and turned once more to check if Webb was comfortable. Well, as comfortable as possible, lying on cold concrete with only AJ's jacket under his head after having been poisoned, kidnapped, almost shaken to pieces during a bumpy ride in the dark back of a van and finally carried rather roughly in this small room with a now firmly locked door. Oh, not to forget nearly dying of what had seemed to be a toxic shock.   
  
Heaving a sigh Chegwidden brushed a strand of wet hair out of Webb's face. The man was literally soaked with sweat and he had started shivering from time to time. At least his condition seemed to get better although he was still completely out. But his skin was maybe not as pale as it had been in the restroom and his breathing less troubled. Of course, despite the side effects of the drug - if they had wanted him dead he would have been already... An only little comforting thought.   
  
Nevertheless, AJ had probably got the short end of the stick - considering the looks of some men in the reopened restroom. He really _DIDN'T_ want to know what they were thinking as they had watched a tall, nearly bald man and an obviously younger, rather handsome one exit one of the stalls together. Especially not the thoughts of the father who had looked them up and down and then shoved his about ten-year-old son firmly behind his back.   
  
Chegwidden sat back against the wall and once more studied their prison. There was absolutely nothing in this room he could use for a weapon - they had even taken Webb's tie and their belts away. The heavy metal door was locked and the row of small windows in one wall was sitting directly under the high ceiling, the sills good twelve feet up. Impossible to reach for a single man, maybe even for two. And in the back of his head was the gnawing fear it might be impossible at all to escape without help from outside.   
  
Help from outside, yes. How long would it take Webb's people to notice that something was wrong? _IF_ they started looking for him at the airport and not somewhere else they'd find plenty of witnesses to their exchange ... they hadn't been very subtle or anything. If that drew attention to the restroom they should be able to more or less figure out what had happened next and how they got Webb away. No security tape would show the spy walking out of the door after going in. But there should be some nice shoots of him, AJ, and business-suit although he hadn't been able to give the guards any hint ... not while being watched that closely.   
  
Would they find his car and the van with the label of a cleaning service on that small road in the countryside? Where he had been forced to join Webb in the back of another van under the threat of two guns? Would they be able to put together enough pieces to find this place - wherever it was? If the vehicles hadn't been hidden afterwards... Anyway, all that needed time, lots of time. Heck, as things were he and Webb could be buried in a nameless grave and maybe be found in some years ... if ever.   
  
AJ snorted. Strange, despite the very prominent threat to die he wasn't all that worried about himself or even Webb at the moment. This risk had always been part of their lives. What really bothered him was the thought of his dog. He had left her in his house too long already and if they were killed there would be no one to take care of her. She could die of thirst or starve and no one would notice in time. Perhaps his neighbors would call the police if the dog kept barking long enough.   
  
It was truly ironic: Now, that he needed someone to look for him there was no one left to do it. Francesca was never worried if he didn't return her calls immediately. He had made no arrangements for the next days where he could be missed. And what he did or didn't do wasn't business of JAG headquarters any more. They had no reason for searching for him. Some of them probably didn't want to any more. AJ pinched the bridge of his nose.   
  
Maybe, some years in the future, Harm would be able to understand why he had done what he did. Or not. The truth was ... complicated.   
  
Chegwidden had seen Rabb's potential right from the start. It was hard to miss. As lawyer or investigator his skills were and had always been extraordinary. His aggressiveness, stamina and stubbornness had predestined him to handle the hardest cases. His luck of getting in and miraculously usually unscathed out of life-threatening situations - both literally and figuratively - was not of this world. Yes, for a long time AJ had considered him a candidate for his seat although he had tried to be tough on him just to keep him in line. And yes, he had liked - and still liked - the young man on a personal level too. He even had to admit that he too had been charmed by the smart ex-aviator who sometimes reminded that much of an innocent boy when he flashed his smile.   
  
Jesus, he had put up with lots and lots of things over the years and not only professionally. Things he would never have tolerated if it had been anybody else - shooting a gun in the courtroom, really! He had put up with Rabb's quest for his father because he had understood that a son needed to know. He had put up with his return to flight duty - not very enthusiastically but he had put up with it because he had known it was no use. No use to hold him back because that would only have turned him against JAG. And no use because Rabb had already been too old and in a strange way too matured to go far in that career any more - at least definitely not far enough for an ambitious man like him. But that Rabb had had to learn by himself and simply get it out of his system. He had supported his promotion to Commander although he shouldn't have that short after Rabb's return to JAG ... just for good measure.   
  
And then... It was hard to explain but somehow ... nothing had happened. Oh, Rabb's qualities hadn't changed; he was still amazing in the courtroom and aggressively dedicated to his cases and his clients, a thorough and dependable member of JAG despite the crazy stunts he still tended to pull but... Somehow ... it seemed the young man had missed to grow up.   
  
Pulling crazy stunts and taking risks was fine for a junior officer and even a Lieutenant Commander still trying to make a name. But meanwhile Rabb had been well known to - and sometimes dreaded by - his superiors and an inspiration for younger officers. And this development AJ had watched with growing concern.   
  
Most young, ambitious officers tended by definition to go close to the line and maybe one step too far they didn't need the example of a rather famous Navy commander for that. They didn't need someone showing them how to go head to head with politicians or superiors - no matter how wrong they might be. Rabb was too far ahead of the rest in his skills, he always managed to come out of situations he had put himself into literally smelling of roses. It was a simple fact that anyone who tried to copy him, to copy his style, was bound to fail. And young officers _WOULD_ try to copy him because they looked up to him, the living legend Commander Harmon Rabb, Junior ... and wanted to prove themselves to him.   
  
It had taken Chegwidden quite some time to acknowledge that maybe he had expected too much. That the qualities which made Rabb so originally Rabb and such an extraordinary aviator and lawyer were the same which disqualified him for some other positions ... like that of the Judge Advocate General. Oh, Rabb was able to _LEAD_ people under his command; he had proved that point during his second time as pilot. But AJ knew he would always have problems to step back into the second row and let others take charge even if they screwed up. And with this realization and the first suspicion about Sheffield's antipathy AJ had started to worry.   
  
Maybe putting up with that much of Rabb's ... eccentricities had been no good. Not that Rabb overstepped the boundaries often - not too often anyway ... heck, who was he kidding, he was practically walking on them constantly! Probably because he was still an aviator in his heart who needed the rush of adrenalin and the freedom of the sky. But what would happen if he finally met a superior who wouldn't tolerate that?   
  
So he had started to teach the younger man some of the lessons he had failed to teach him so far. And he had felt ridiculous pride when Rabb had acknowledged his limits of being a good judge... Only this cryptic remark about hitting saber-toothed tigers with a stick had been rather disturbing. And then the murder trial around Singer's death and the mission in Paraguay and especially its aftermath had ruined it all.   
  
Taking a deep breath and rubbing his temples AJ looked up at the ceiling. Would Rabb ever be in a position to find out the truth about Paraguay? Maybe Mac would be.   
  
Despite her rather bumpy start and once or twice really unacceptable behavior - like lying under oat - Mac had turned out to hide far more of the qualifications Chegwidden was secretly looking for. She was less emotional than Rabb, relying more on the facts than her intuition ... most of the time. Not the glorious winner in the courtroom but determined and stubborn enough to take a setback as a reason for trying even harder. It was a pity that because of some of the things in her record she would never be taken into consideration for the position of JAG. But maybe she would go high enough to learn that this darn mission in Paraguay had been politics.   
  
JAG and the Agency had clashed one time too often with the Angel Shark. And what had agitated some high government officials the most was the fact that it had even happened under the command of a new SecNav. Well, in a nutshell, they had all been told to immediately _PULL IT TOGETHER_ and _STOP ACTING LIKE JEALOUS KIDS_ in these critical times and to prove their readiness for cooperation in a joint mission ... or to resign. So, when Webb started setting up his cover - because of his demotion unaware of the new developments in Washington - he got orders to recruit someone from JAG ... and he chose Mac.   
  
A decision AJ understood and even appreciated professionally. Mac was one of his best as a lawyer or in the field and he had known that she would not decline. But personally ... that was something completely different. But he had had no choice. The mission had been necessary in more ways than one. Despite the danger.   
  
"And then Rabb went and made it personal," he said out loud to the ceiling and grimaced, "And I had really thought we were past the up-and-running phase."   
  
Chegwidden sighed inwardly. He and DCI Kershaw had completely agreed that Rabb's running around in Washington and asking questions about a classified operation - what was more _TALKING_ about a classified mission to too many people - was something they couldn't tolerate any longer. It had seemed to be only a matter of time until Rabb would have turned to Congresswoman Latham for help and they had wanted the politicians out of their hair and not all over them again!   
  
That Rabb had quit the Navy once more after AJ's refusal to let him go hadn't been that a big surprise considering the way he had acted lately. But nevertheless it had been a bitter disappointment. Rabb had handled himself so well when Mac had been missing in Indonesia then almost two years ago. No talking about jumping on the next plane and riding to her rescue then. But this time...   
  
Kershaw had considered it safer to send Rabb down to South America half-officially because it would spare them from more inappropriate questions and it could do no harm in the remaining time. Chegwidden hadn't disagreed although he really should have known better.   
  
Leave it to Rabb's luck to stumble over Gunnery Sergeant Galindez within the first hours down there, find the location where Mac and Webb were held, save them, somehow hire a plane out of nowhere together with some dynamite, find the truck with the missiles and actually blow it up ... almost together with the assault team of the Agency. The assault team ready to hit and destroy the missiles using the diversion created by Mac and Webb's mission. Because that was - no matter how useful the gathered information had turned out to be - everything their mission had been from the start: A diversion for Sadik.   
  
A soft, barely audible moan interrupted Chegwidden's thoughts. He bent forward.   
  
"Webb?"   
  
Nothing. AJ got over to Webb's side and touched his shoulder.   
  
"Webb!"   
  
Webb's fingers moved slightly and the shadow of a frown appeared on his face. AJ bent closer.   
  
"Clayton? Can you hear me? Webb!"   
  
The younger man's head rolled a few inches on AJ's jacket. A hand moved aimlessly while his breathing accelerated. He was clearly fighting for consciousness.   
  
"Come on, Webb, wake up!" AJ shook him carefully then patted his cheek gently. Webb groaned and he added more force. "Clayton!"   
  
And Webb sprang to life with a gasp and a start, pushed AJ violently away and scrambled backwards.   
  
"Ouch! Damn it! Webb, wait, it's OK, it's- Ouch! Stop it!"   
  
AJ crawled after him but the younger man kept kicking and struggling with surprising force, a look of terror on his face.   
  
"Clayton, let me - uh - darn it - stop -"   
  
AJ took more blows but finally caught Webb's wrists through sheer luck.   
  
"Webb, it's me, AJ! AJ Chegwidden!"   
  
"AJ?" Webb gasped, still trying to wrench free, "AJ?"   
  
"Yes, Clay!" Chegwidden pinned him down with all his weight. Barely. "Stop, Webb, please!"   
  
"AJ? AJ! What- How- Where-?" Webb stammered but at least he stopped fighting. Near panic he turned his head from side to side, looking around wildly, eyes wide open.   
  
"We've been kidnapped."   
  
AJ wondered if his nose was bleeding.   
  
"Kidnapped? I - I can't - remember..."   
  
"They knocked you out with some sort of contact poison. Got you rather badly."   
  
Chegwidden felt Webb's muscles tense and relax in his grip and his chest heave while the younger man fought for control.   
  
"Who? Why?"   
  
"I don't know. They haven't been very communicative yet. But I fear we'll find out all too soon."   
  
Webb closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He took deep calming breaths then blinked.   
  
"Where - where are we? A cellar?"   
  
"No, I think it's some kind of storeroom. Now, keep still and let me check on your eyes. They're bloodshot. I hope it's the cleaning alcohol and not the poison."   
  
Webb's body went rigid. He swallowed then forced an uneasy laugh.   
  
"A-AJ? Are you wearing NV goggles or something like that? It's pitch-black."   
  
AJ's breath caught in his throat and involuntarily his gaze snapped up to the windows. Although it was getting darker there was still more than enough light coming into the room. He looked down again. Webb's eyes still kept moving, moving without focusing on him, without focusing on anything...   
  
"Clayton... It - it isn't dark in here."   
  
"It - isn't?" Webb voice was suddenly very small.   
  
AJ gulped. "No." 


	4. Communication problems

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

---

- Unknown location, the empty storeroom

'Oh God, I'm blind, I'm blind, blind...' For a moment a wave of all-consuming panic joint the hysterical voice in Webb's head and he couldn't breathe - couldn't breathe! AJ's weight still holding him down seemed to be so unreal against the wild, overwhelming fear of being left in this darkness and he wanted to scream, rave, beg for this nightmare to stop...

Instead he said simply: "Get off of me."

Hesitantly Chegwidden let go of Webb's wrists and sat up, moving to the side. Gingerly he wiped his nose. No blood - at least something. He bit his lip as he watched Webb slowly lift his hands and touch his face, his open eyes, jerking back at the contact. He made no comment as the hands suddenly started shaking violently before the younger man clenched them to painful tight fists.

"What did happen?" Webb whispered finally.

"What do you remember?"

Webb was silent for a moment.

"I'm ... not sure. The flight from- The flight was... I - I got a headache right after the plane had landed ... while we disembarked. I started feeling sick to the stomach and then it got worse but I know I made it out of baggage claim..." He paused then continued: "You were there, somehow, and the headache was killing me and I just wanted to reach..." He trailed off as his voice started wavering and swallowed hard. "What did happen?" he asked again.

AJ looked away as he described in short words the events from the moment he had started dragging Webb to the restroom up to now. He had to. Webb was trying hard to keep his face a rigid mask but raw emotions kept breaking through. And he felt like an intruder seeing it.

"... this seems to be an old factory but I have no idea where it is. The entrance of the factory floor was closed as I climbed out of the van. It can be anywhere within a good hour's drive from Dulles; maybe more they took my watch away. I can't even tell in which direction," he finished and glanced up at the windows. "Maybe we'll know more as soon as we manage a look out of these windows. You think you can get up?"

Without an answer Webb propped himself up on his elbows and was about to sit up completely as he hissed and fell back, covering his face with both hands.

"Jesus! How can black nothing spin around you like that?"

"Easy, Webb, don't force it. We'll try again when you've recovered more. Least thing we need is you getting a circulatory collapse." - 'Or a renewal of the head-over-the-toilet thing ... especially without a toilet around.'

But the last part AJ kept to himself. Besides, the vivid memory of Webb's condition barely twenty minutes ago was a great reminder of patience. So he hid his disappointment and just got his jacket to nudge it back under the agent's head. Then he settled down himself. Some minutes ticked by.

"Webb, when do you think that your people will start looking for you?"

Webb snorted behind his hands. "Could take some time. I was lucky and got an earlier flight. And I'm not expected to report in before tomorrow, anyway."

AJ grimaced. "Great."

"And when will your secretary start missing you, AJ? Please don't tell me you're on vacation."

"I retired."

"Come again?" Webb sounded completely taken aback and Chegwidden grinned involuntarily despite their situation.

"I had my dining out the day before yesterday."

"Oh. Wow."

Webb kept silent for some minutes then he asked suddenly: "Who will succeed you as Judge Advocate General? The Pacific JAG?"

Chegwidden glanced at him, slightly startled.

"Yes, Admiral Miller. How do you know that?"

"AJ, it's an open secret that Sheffield was looking for a better position for his protégé. Don't tell me you didn't know that because I wouldn't believe it."

"I knew," Chegwidden admitted quietly. "But Miller is more than just a protégé. He's a damn good lawyer and officer. He deserves the promotion."

"If you say so..."

Webb said nothing more and AJ was glad about it. The silence stretched. After a while Webb wiped sweat off his face then hugged himself, shivering. His eyes stared at the ceiling he couldn't see. In his mind he replayed restlessly everything again and again; what he could remember, what Chegwidden had told him... But he couldn't find a satisfactory solution _WHY_ he had been targeted right now. There were too many possibilities.

_HOW_ was the easier question: Someone in the right position or a paid just-for-fun hacker to spy out his flight arrangements... Good timing and a little luck to compensate his change of plans and get a seat on the same plane... A phone call to correct the set-up at Dulles. Dulles. Webb frowned. A strange piece of memory about something at Dulles - just as the world had started blurring - kept coming back to him.

"AJ?"

"Yes?"

"At the airport ... when we met... You - you were angry at ... me? Right before I - well - went overboard? Why were you angry?"

Chegwidden started at Webb's choice of words but reined in his temper. Maybe not the time for shouting. So he just snorted bitterly.

"_BECAUSE_ you went overboard."

"Huh?"

AJ shook his head in a tired gesture. "Damn it, Webb, why did you do it? You must have known what it would do to Mac."

"I don't know what you mean," mumbled Webb but guilt was written all over his face.

"Oh, stop it!" Chegwidden's good intentions flew out the window. "You know exactly what I mean!"

"She's taken it that badly?"

"Good God, man! Badly? She was crushed! How could you treat her like that? How could you _DARE_ treat her like that?!"

"Look, I know I made a mistake but I really was in a hurry and I wasn't thinking. When I realized she might misinterpret it, it was already too late," Webb sounded defensive.

"_MISINTERPRET IT! HOW SHOULD ANYONE MISINTERPRET THIS?!_"

AJ's outburst echoed between the walls. After a short silence he continued through clenched teeth: "Why didn't you at least call her?!"

"AJ, I just spent weeks in the middle of nowhere, dealing with wrong files and dirt and stubborn idiots and there was no phone, no computer, not even a damn bush drum! I barely contacted Langley twice!" Webb snapped back, getting angry himself. "Did you ever allow one of your SEALs to run off in the middle of a mission and call his girlfriend?! You think I play hide-and-seek out there?"

"Well, you should have thought about the consequences _BEFORE_ you produced this crap!"

"I already admitted I made a mistake! And although I respect you as a person and Mac's superior - former superior, by the way - it's _NONE_ of your business how she and I deal with each other!"

"It _IS_ my business when she's crying her eyes out in my office because of your dirty games!"

"Darn it, I had no idea she would overreact like this!"

"_OVERREACT?_ Are you out of your mind?! Have you ever thought about her feelings, you bastard? And you claimed to be in love with her! And what about your mother and her feelings?"

"AJ, it is a stupid _SONG_! And what's mother got to do with it?"

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"This stupid song I had my assistant sent her: The Merry Widow Waltz! What are _YOU_ talking about?!"

"About faking your death!"

Pause.

Then: "Fake my- Fake my-? What did you just say?"

"Oh, come on, Webb! Commander Turner investigated the death of these six men from the Thomas Lyons who drowned on what happened to be a classified mission. He saw your picture among those of the victims."

"I've never set one foot on board of - oh, God!" Webb groaned deeply and slapped his forehead. "The files."

"Files?" AJ suddenly had a very strange feeling.

"Yes, they mixed- No, darn it, AJ, you know I can't tell you anything about classified operations! Damn it, and because of that she thought I... Why didn't she go to Langley?"

"She did. Your assistant confirmed your death."

"She- I'll strangle her! Why did she do that?! AJ, I've got no clue what's going on, this was never part of any planning! I can't believe they-" Another thought hit Webb and he paled even more. "They told _MOTHER_ I'm dead?"

Chegwidden cleared his throat very uncomfortably. "Well, to be honest... I did. This morning."

"_AJ_!!" Webb shot upwards, lost his balance and went down again.

"Clayton, I was there to give my condolences! How should I have known?"

"We've got to get out of here!" Webb struggled to reach a sitting position but failed.

"Clayton-"

"We've got to-" Another unsuccessful attempt.

"Clayton, don't-" AJ tried to stop him but Webb slapped his hand away although he was barely able to lift his head anymore.

"I-"

"Clay, stop!" Chegwidden placed a firm hand on the other man's chest and held him down. "You're making it worse!"

"Damn it!" Webb exhaled, it was almost a sob. He dug his fingers into his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. And all his pain and frustration were evident in these two little words.


	5. Teamwork

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

---

- Unknown location, the storeroom, about ten minutes later

AJ shifted and glanced at Webb who was still lying on his back and covering his face with his hands. He was stunned that obviously the agent hadn't known of his own "death". His reaction had been too spontaneous to be an act - heck, the spy was a terrible actor anyway. What game was the CIA playing this time?

Chegwidden narrowed his eyes dangerously. He would have some well chosen words for some people as soon as they'd have got out of this ... but for that he needed Webb on his feet. Unfortunately that was more than a problem at the moment considering the horrible side effects of the drug. Again he glanced worriedly at the younger man.

Pale and sweaty in his crinkled suit Webb was looking worse than he had in hospital almost a year ago. And the agent had really paid a high price for the success of that darn mission in South America. Without knowing that his own part of it - and that of Mac and Galindez - had been nothing more than a sideshow ... at first.

No, not even Webb had been told about the assault team - for the safety of the team members and to keep things as quiet as possible because the government of Paraguay hadn't _EXACTLY_ been informed. But that hadn't stopped him from figuring it out somewhere on the way although he had wisely kept any assumption to himself. Heck, the Agency wouldn't have dreamt of giving him his old job back if he hadn't. Especially after the diversion they had been supposed to create unfortunately got larger than planned by Sadik capturing Mac and Webb. And the missiles still had had priority.

AJ gritted his teeth. He had read the reports about what had happened, when it had happened and he couldn't deny the bitter truth: Maybe the team would have got to them in time to save Mac's life after destroying the missiles ... but not in time to save her from the torture. And he, her commanding officer, had been willing to sacrifice her.

Sometimes he didn't know how to live with that.

He had ordered men and even women to go on dangerous missions before ... and sometimes had sent their last letters home afterwards. And despite what he had told Webb once - they hadn't always known why they had to risk their lives. He had never got used to it. In fact this had been one of the reasons why he had so abruptly changed his career such a long time ago. Nevertheless, he had always accepted the possibility, the necessity ... but this had been Sarah.

And to make things worse there had still been the problem of Rabb.

Of course, Rabb _HAD_ saved Mac out of highest danger and _HAD_ destroyed the missiles and helped the Agency out but ... he had also overstepped a line AJ could not tolerate being crossed. Not this time. Not again. Resigning his commission might have been a legal possibility to disobey a direct order. But even Harmon Rabb, Junior, couldn't be allowed to walk in and out of the Navy just as he chose.

So he had decided to teach the young man one more lesson and had refused to take him back ... immediately. He had told him why - explained it more than he should have - and had hoped desperately that a few weeks of unemployment would get the meaning into Rabb's head.

But Kershaw had spoiled it all by recruiting Rabb to the Agency. He too had been charmed by Rabb's famous luck. It had led to a rather illogical argument including some shouting and to a sharp drop in temperature between their offices. And so he had turned to Webb.

"She'll never forgive me."

AJ jumped. "What?"

"She'll never forgive me this has happened," repeated Webb quietly.

Chegwidden carefully touched his swollen nose and considered his words. The fact that the agent and Mac had actually got involved still surprised him somewhat but - oh, well - whatever made her happy. And Rabb clearly hadn't made her happy right after Paraguay despite his brave "we are talking about Mac" line before he ran off.

No, AJ wasn't blind. He had seen tension between Rabb and Mackenzie rise and fall right from the start. Professionally ... and emotionally. But if he expected _ANYTHING_ from his officers - and he was sure he had made that _VERY_ clear - then it was to keep private things out of business. Obviously he had expected too much from two adults.

Nevertheless, whenever quick progress had been needed in an investigation ... tossing Rabb and Mac together had produced results. No matter how different they were in character they made or at least had made a great team most of the time. But they were a dangerous combustible combination too. Oh, AJ wouldn't deny that their quarrels had been quite entertaining for some years. He had always appreciated a healthy amount of rivalry between his officers. But then it had been slightly irritating. And in the end, while he was struggling for a decision and against the SecNav ... it had been simply annoying. God - sometimes he had really wanted to reach out and grab them by their necks and just _KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THEM_...

"Don't underestimate her," he answered with some delay.

Webb snorted softly. "She hates my job."

"She just doesn't understand it."

"That's a difference?"

AJ sighed and considered his hands. "Give her time. She's got a lot to deal with lately. The aftermath of Paraguay, Sadik's death, _YOUR_ death, the treatment for her back..."

"Treatment?" Webb interrupted anxiously and took his hand off his face, "For her back pain? What kind of treatment? What is wrong with her, what did they find out?"

"She didn't tell me. She just said she had treatments."

The younger man let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, at least she's finally consulted a doctor, it was about time. She can be so stubborn."

"You're telling me?" AJ rolled his eyes then his tone softened. "It's not easy for her at the moment. But I'm sure the Roberts are there for her."

"And Harm," Webb stated with a trace of bitterness in his voice.

AJ glanced at him but said nothing. Some minutes of silence passed.

"You know what, AJ?" Webb closed his useless eyes and his lips twitched. "The first time I aimed at a human being and pulled the trigger with intention to kill ... even if the man survived ... I did it to save Harm."

Chegwidden looked down touched by the sadness in Webb's words. He knew, in a way it was his fault that things between Rabb and Webb could never be the same again. The rivalry for Mac might have shattered their strange friendship. But as he had walked into Webb's hospital room and had asked him to get Harm fired as soon as possible he had also asked him to throw away the last pieces of whatever Paraguay had left.

Webb had known that. AJ had seen it in his eyes just before the other man had simply nodded. He had been willing to make that sacrifice. For Harm. Before the stubborn commander could get himself killed ... even if it had meant to place him within arm's reach of Mac as soon as Chegwidden took him back.

AJ breathed slowly.

"I'm sorry."

Webb blinked several times. He hadn't just ... had he? No. No, couldn't be. But he _HAD_ just... What a scary thought. Blinking some more Webb licked his lips before he mumbled: "Let's have another try at these windows."

Strangely glad about Webb's reaction - or better the lack of any - Chegwidden bent forward and helped the other man to reach a sitting position. He didn't know what had got into him to say these words. He hadn't meant to ... at least he thought so. Shoving these considerations almost hastily aside he watched with concern as the agent groaned softly and rested his forehead on his knees.

"You're sure you're up to that?"

Taking a deep breath Webb lifted his head very carefully and held out a hand. He sounded almost as sarcastic as he used to do.

"AJ, if we wait much longer we can check the hinges of the door if rust has destroyed them already. Just give me a wall to lean against and I'll be fine."

Still a little bit skeptical AJ pulled him to his feet. Webb staggered a second but nodded to continue. So Chegwidden shrugged and directed him under the window he had chosen earlier.

"OK?"

"Sure." Webb wiped sweat off his brow then folded his hands palms upwards, forming a ladder. "And ... AJ?"

Chegwidden paused one foot already in the offered step and holding on to Webb's shoulders.

"What?"

"If - if you can get out and have a chance to... Run. Get help. I'll manage here."

The former JAG looked directly into Webb's eyes, his face.

"I'm a SEAL, Clayton," he reminded him almost softly.

A sad smile touched Webb's lips. "But I'm not. So I'm more pragmatically about that. Now get going."

AJ hesitated for a split second but then swung his body upwards in a fluid motion. He got his left foot on Webb's shoulder and stretched for window sill and handle. A second he balanced rather unsteady until his second foot found the spy's other shoulder and Webb's hands at his ankles stabilized him further.

The agent groaned audible under the weight and swayed.

"Jesus, AJ, hurry up!"

AJ twisted and pulled at the handle still a good deal over his head, cursing violently under his breath. It must not have been opened in ages but finally the old mechanism turned and the small window opened reluctantly.

"AJ!" gasped Webb again. The next second he felt a hard push from Chegwidden's feet that sent him down to the floor. Grunts and scratching sounds continued over his head.

"AJ?"

More grunts and a moment of silence. Then: "Move - I'm coming down again."

Hastily Webb crawled aside; just in time before Chegwidden landed back inside their prison. Ruefully the spy massaged his aching shoulders.

"I'm sorry, AJ. My legs just gave way beneath me."

"What? No, it's all right. I made a pull-up at the window frame to get a look around." Chegwidden considered the damage the edge of the sill had done to his forearms. He had lost quite some skin. "It really seems to be a factory site. There's another large building parallel to this one blocking the view so I couldn't see much. But for getting out I need to open a second window. The damned things are too damn narrow. I have no intention of landing head first after I've squeezed myself through one of them."

"Wouldn't be too healthy," muttered Webb and staggered to his feet. "Where do you want me to stand?"

AJ looked him up and down but bit back any comment. If Webb thought he was up to carrying his weight again he was hopefully right. He had the distinct feeling they where slowly running out of time. The sooner they got out of here the better. A moment later he balanced again on Webb's poor shoulders and fought with a window handle. This one was even harder to open and he could feel the younger man tremble under his feet.

"One more second," he called encouragingly. "I just have to make this darn thing ... ah!"

Just as he grabbed the frame and started to pull himself up he felt an abrupt shove at his legs and then Webb's shoulders disappeared. But the little push helped finishing his pull-up and kicking and struggling he squeezed his body through the narrow opening until he was practically wrapped around the little piece of wall between the two open windows. There he paused and tried to catch his breath.

'Not that bad for an old man.' He grinned at the thought.

"Webb? Webb, say something!"

A deep sigh; somewhere out of sight.

"Something. Could you just go now?"

AJ snorted. "Sarcastic jerk."

He pulled his legs free so he was dangling from the window frame for a second and jumped down to the ground.


	6. Run for it

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

---

- Unknown location, outside

_'AJ, if you can get out and have a chance to... Run. Get help. I'll manage here.' _

Webb's words kept echoing through AJ's head as he watched three cars approaching the building. Just a few steps away he heard voices and the large entrance door of the factory building rumbling open. He stepped back from the corner and pressed his body against the wall.

_'I'm a SEAL, Clayton.' _

AJ turned and hurried back to the small door he had discovered during his quick reconnaissance of the surroundings and reached for the handle.

_'But I'm not. So I'm more pragmatically about that.' _

A split second AJ hesitated. He knew escape would be easy. The factory site was fenced in with wire netting but it was old and he had found at least three possibilities where it should be no problem to slip out under it after a short dig. The growing darkness was an additional help because the sun was just setting. But until his return with help Webb could be dead ... or worse.

"Not going to happen, Clayton," AJ muttered under his breath. The well-known rush of adrenalin set in. He pushed the handle down and peered through the gap. Slipping in, he dove quickly into the shadow of a big machine. Voices called and the sound of the cars filled the high room then engines were switched off. Doors slammed shut and Chegwidden risked a glance around his cover.

A rather multicultural group had exited the vehicles. Men altogether, some white, some obviously from the Middle East, a few Asians. Most of them started immediately unloading the cars. Business-suit had approached them and was talking to a medium build man with Arabian features. Chegwidden inched a little bit closer and made out some words.

"... Webb?"

"... change of ... early flight and ..."

"Chegwidden? ... doesn't ... we ... wasn't available yet ... soon ..."

Then business-suit nodded two or three times, motioned his helper from the airport and another man and started walking in the direction of the row of offices and storerooms more at the back of the building. Towards Webb's prison.

AJ ducked deeper, carefully moved back and ran without a sound from cover to cover. In the same direction. Remembering clearly the fear on Webb's face no matter how much the younger man had tried to hide it.

---

- Unknown location, the storeroom

Webb disentangled his clenched fingers with the firm intention to keep them still but soon found himself fiddling around again. He muttered a curse and pulled his knees higher up to his chest so he could wrap his arms around them.

"Stop, stop, stop it! You're behaving like a rookie!"

But scolding didn't help much. The roller-coaster ride of emotions was driving him crazy and the memory was too close - too close. Webb cradled his head in his arms. He knew the new sweat pouring down his face had little to do with whatever poison was still in his system. In fact he had recovered from the last effort to hold Chegwidden's weight much faster than the first time - and that was a good thing because he had been thoroughly fed up with being in a horizontal position. No, he couldn't deny that it was fear that had him soaked again. He couldn't help it.

The last time he had at least _SEEN_ his surroundings but now he was seeing _NOTHING_ but darkness that seemed to be filled with lightning in wild patterns. One moment he felt like the world spread endlessly in this darkness, leaving him more alone than ever ... and the next it felt like the walls were closing in on him, crushing him, choking him, choking... Webb knocked his head a few times lightly against his knees then forced himself upright again and took deep calming breaths.

"Darn it, AJ, hurry, please, please, hurry, get help, get me out of here," he whispered hoarsely.

Getting help was the sensible thing to do, he _KNEW_ it was the sensible thing to do but he hadn't known that waiting would be so hard... Since AJ was gone the waves of panic washing over him had got worse. To distract himself he had tried to think of Mac but that only led him to Harm. He had tried to think about his horses but he had only remembered that his mother thought he was dead. He didn't dare to think about work because he was sure he was sitting here because of his job just as he had done in - no, no, no, he wouldn't think about Paraguay!

It was better to think about AJ ... only that it wasn't really better at the moment. Not after... The former SEAL couldn't have actually _APOLOGIZED_, now could he? He had never apologized before. Not to him anyway.

AJ Chegwidden had always been so strong ... sure of himself and his position ... anytime a worthy opponent in their verbal sparring over the years. A man to respect and no one to confuse with normally successful tactics like intimidation or to ingratiate yourself - Webb hadn't met too many of that kind. He had learned how to deal with AJ's threats of bodily harm and although they had reached a mutual understanding in the end he would have never expected to hear any type of _APOLOGY_ from the other man. Heck, even when he had asked him to get Harm fired from the Agency it had come out more like an order than a question... And AJ had known what he was asking for, had known that Harm, being Harm, could never forgive that additional blow to his pride.

Not that the mess with Harm was AJ's fault but he had really said the words "I'm sorry" ... shocking Webb completely. And that wasn't everything.

There ... had been something unusual in Chegwidden's voice as he had talked about his retirement. Something tired and ... yes, almost defeated. Maybe the pressure SecNav Sheffield had been putting on had finally got to him. Webb had been out of the country too often to know any detail but he was sure any other man would have given up months ago.

Should he have mentioned to Sarah what had been going on behind the scenes? Maybe, but he had told himself that if Chegwidden didn't do it himself he had no right to intervene. It had been AJ's fight and responsibility and if he had wanted to keep his staff out of it ... well, probably it had saved some careers. Hopefully. Admiral Miller was known to run a tight ship - JAG headquarters was in for a big surprise. Not that AJ hadn't ... but there was running a tight ship and running a tight ship and to be honest he would have preferred AJ's style anytime.

Webb sighed. He wished he could have seen Chegwidden's face but what he had heard in his voice... Of course a man like AJ would feel that to offer retirement had meant to surrender. To him it didn't matter that he hadn't stood a chance against the new SecNav ... and he had really put up more than a brave fight. But putting up a brave fight was one thing, running against windmills the other. On the other hand ... he _HAD_ surrendered in the end. There was nothing to say or do to make this better.

And maybe his so suddenly and for unknown reasons canceled wedding was still adding to AJ's depression. According to Mac no one at JAG headquarters knew exactly why it had been off so abruptly. Of course there where many speculations but ... really not more than that.

Muffled voices outside threw Webb's stomach for a loop.

For a second he couldn't move overwhelmed by the memory. But then he gritted his teeth and struggled to his feet. No, not like that. Not like that. Quickly he wiped his wet hands on his crumpled suit and tried to appear calm although his heart was pounding in his chest. He heard the door being unlocked and lifted his chin, turning towards the sound as it was pushed open.

"Ah, Mister Webb, nice to see you on your own feet again," a polite, male voice remarked and an image flashed through Webb's mind: A face, a light-colored suit, he especially remembered the suit because he had held the man's briefcase for a moment so he could finally put on his jacket and stop blocking the aisle of the plane as they were about to disembark...

"But that's very stupid, Chegwidden," the voice continued amused.

A short silence. Then Webb almost smiled grimly as the man started shouting.

"What-? The windows! You: Outside! Call the others! Find him! Heck, shoot the bastard! And get Amal...!"

Webb heard steps running away while the voice approached him fast and prepared for a blow. Instead he was grabbed and violently propelled forward. He hit the door frame, gasped, regained his footing and nevertheless landed on his knees after a hard shove at his neck. A moment he stayed down to catch his breath.

"Get up, Webb- What?!"

Business-suit's command ended in a surprised yelp just as Webb felt another presence storming past him. He stumbled up to the sound of a door slamming shut and the next second a grip of steel closed around his elbow. Adrenalin surged through him and he jerked back, raised his free fist in a useless gesture but it was pushed down followed by AJ's voice barking in his ear...

"Run, Clay!"

Shouts and screams in different languages. Chegwidden dragged Webb behind the machines, tried to keep solid metal between them and their hunters as he aimed for the next exit. Business-suit hammered at the door of their former prison AJ had locked in a flash and hollered to be let out. A shot was fired.

Someone shouted: "Not Webb, you idiots!"

Then they were behind another cover and Chegwidden hissed: "Door!"

For a moment Webb felt the hard frame under his hand before he was jerked around and did his best to run as fast as possible at AJ's side. He stumbled as the other man abruptly changed direction. Pain shot through his arm. More shots and he thought he heard bullets over their heads. Another abrupt turn and he cursed breathlessly as Chegwidden skidded to a halt, this time nearly dislocating his shoulder.

Panting hard AJ tried the small door in the side of the second factory building. Locked. He hissed and dragged Webb towards the next corner. Now luck was on their side: one of the main doors was open. Chegwidden blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the deeper darkness of the building as they stormed inside. His gaze flickered over old crates and forgotten container and an industrial shelf-system ... then a row of two-storey offices or storerooms, the upper floor accessible by a steel gallery.

Webb was nearly pulled off his feet as he was whirled around once more and the next second AJ shouted "Stairs!"... A tiny bit too late, Webb already stumbled, barely avoided a fall with his free hand and grazed his shins. Now he was cursing AJ - in four languages.

Chegwidden ignored him and ran down the gallery, hectically searching for a place to hide. The offices were too obvious, empty too, they would be found immediately. Shouts were coming from different directions but some large container - any of them more than a man high - were shielding them at the moment.

The container! A plan formed in AJ's head and he stopped abruptly almost hurling Webb on his back. He pushed him against the rail. Right across from them was only a single container standing on the ground between piles of two or three. The top of the single container was hidden in shadows. AJ grabbed Webb's shoulders and turned him so they were face to face.

"Webb, listen to me, listen! We've got to jump! About ... five feet forward and six down. You can do that?"

Webb looked terrified but nodded. AJ gave his shoulder a short reassuring squeeze and helped him climb over the rail then followed carefully.

"Wait a second. Don't move. I'll go first and catch you."

Webb nodded again. AJ aimed, jumped and landed with a thud. Clapping dirt of his hands he got in position.

"All right, jump!" he called out as loud as he dared.

Webb didn't move.

"Webb! Jump!"

AJ looked around nervously. The shouts were getting closer but for the moment they seemed to be searching between the crates on the factory floor. And the agent still didn't move.

"Darn it, Clayton!"

Webb wanted to but he couldn't. His hands seemed to be glued to the rail he felt in his back and no matter how much he tried they didn't open. On the stairs they had run up more than just six feet and the height he wasn't able to see turned his stomach. He heard fear and anger in AJ's voice but there was _NOTHING_ in front of him. Nothing but moving darkness and involuntarily his grip tightened even more.

"Jesus, Clay ... _TRUST_ me!"

Webb almost laughed hysterically.

"AJ - trust kills you in my line of business!"

Chegwidden looked at the younger man frozen in place and cursed helplessly. Understandable as it was but it could not have happened anytime worse ... and he had no possibility to get back up to the spy. Then he heard steps pounding upwards on the stairs. And in this split second Webb forced his hands off the rail and jumped into his darkness.

AJ started forward, realized his mistake, hopped backwards, Webb slammed into his arms and the impact knocked him right off his feet... Causing the world to make a strange wobble, shake itself like a dog and land back in its normal place. Huffing.

Blinking slowly AJ mused idly over the stars he saw sparkling, absolutely sure he had no intact rib left let alone the ability to breathe, not with Webb on top of him. Like in a dream he watched a man running over the gallery, followed by another and for a second that man seemed to look directly at him, directly into his eyes... Webb's dark suit, blending into the shadows, saved them. The man's gaze swept over them and returned to the gallery. Then the next container blocked AJ's view.

There was more running around for some time and shouts for flashlights because the electric in this building didn't seemed to work anymore. Regardless of this they simply stayed down like they had fallen, clinging to each other and catching their breath. One shaking as badly as the other. Finally, as the hunt seemed to go back outside temporarily, Webb stirred for the first time. His voice was muffled against AJ's shirt.

"That I _DON'T_ want to do _EVER_ again."

"I'll sign that," mumbled AJ tiredly.

Some more minutes passed then Webb suddenly giggled. "Well, at least I'm on top this time."

AJ groaned and slapped his shoulder.


	7. Life is a curved ball

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

---

- Unknown location, the second factory building

"Shh! Careful."

AJ helped Webb regain his footing after he had slid down from the container and they ducked against its side. There were still voices at the far end of the building.

"You really think moving is a good idea?" murmured Webb and hooked his fingers in AJ's waistband. No way he would accept being guided by the elbow again - he had enough bruises there now.

"On the container we're sitting ducks especially if they get the electric back up. Better we get going as long as most of them are searching over there or outside. The property is huge; we should be able to slip past them in the darkness."

"They have probably posted guards at the doors."

"I don't think they have enough people for that _AND_ searching the building. More likely they'll patrol the fence."

"Fence?"

"Don't worry I'm not planning another climb-and-jump activity. We'll go underneath."

Chegwidden carefully felt his way around crates and through the shelf-system. He tried to ignore the throbbing pain from his broken ribs and the headache. Peering out the big back door he noticed somewhat surprised that the sky was still grey although it was already completely dark inside the building. But they couldn't wait - it was too dangerous. So he shoved Webb behind some crates near the entrance and brought his lips to the other man's ear.

"Stay. I'll check if we can risk it."

Webb clamped his mouth shut before he could say something he'd regret afterwards. Instead he settled down carefully in dust and cobwebs behind the crates and listened intently to the moaning and crackling of a building cooling down. Their pursuers were now searching almost in silence. It was so quiet that once or twice he thought he heard tiny feet hurrying over the ground and hoped any mice or rats would mind their own business. Some minutes passed and his nervousness grew. Then a more prominent sound startled him. A second he was almost sure of hearing footsteps but it was hard to tell with his heart pounding like that suddenly. Was AJ coming back? Another small sound and he ducked deeper in his hiding place.

Meanwhile Chegwidden had run over to the door and pressed his back against the wall. Nothing. Crouching low he poked his head outside. Some flashlights were dancing in the twilight along the fence but none of them was dangerously close. Light fell out of the factory building they had been kept prisoner. Slipping out he crept along the side of the dark building behind him, away from the light. After a short glance around the next corner he considered their options. Nine people had arrived in the cars plus the trio from the airport and he had counted four people outside so far ... that left eight more somewhere around. Probably on the other side of the buildings or inside. Yes, they should be able to make it. He carefully hurried back to the door and was about to sneak in as he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're causing a lot of trouble, Chegwidden," stated business-suit calmly. The barrel of his gun reflected a faint light. It was pointing disturbingly steady at AJ's belly.

Inside Webb flinched at the words.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," scoffed Chegwidden after a second.

Business-suit clicked his tongue. "I'm sure you are. And you will be even more if we don't find Webb. Where is he?"

AJ remained silent and assessed the distance between him and his opponent. Unfortunately no chance. The gun moved a bit and in spite of the twilight he was still able to see the cruel spark in the other man's eyes.

"You know, I've heard a bullet in your kneecap is a ... how shall I put it ... extraordinary painful experience."

In his hiding place Webb clenched his fists. His mind raced. He had to do something. Damn it, he had to do something!

"What do you want from Webb? You put quite some effort into getting him. Why is he suddenly so important?"

Webb carefully rolled over and started crawling in a direction that would hopefully lead him behind AJ's adversary. He grazed one hand along the rough wood to his left always hesitating when he reached a gap but none of them was big enough for him to squeeze through. Sweat was pouring off his face again but at the same time he felt cold. Then his hand was moving through empty space.

"Nice try but I don't have time for that." Business-suit sighed mildly annoyed. "Where - is - Webb?"

AJ glanced at the gun and wetted his lips. He almost jumped at a slight movement in the building behind business-suit. Immediately he forced his eyes away but not before he had seen Webb growing out of the shadows like a ghost. He swallowed.

"I ... can't see any advantage in giving you this information." Deliberately he took a step to the left. If business-suit turned just a tiny bit he would notice the spy... "As far as I can tell you're intending to shoot me if I answer the question or not -"

"Stop moving! Chegwidden, I really have to admit that my patience is wearing thin."

Again AJ risked a glance. He saw Webb slowly and without a sound stepping past the crates he had been hiding behind and towards their adversary. And he was absolutely unable to see the small pile of wood and dirt directly in his way. Sweat tickled in AJ's brows, his thoughts raced.

"Well, you see, that's the problem with - life. It's ... like ... the batter is counting on a straight ball and instead he gets a curve ball to the right," he sputtered out.

Webb froze and almost screamed. He instantly remembered. Italy. Tim.

'Arrgh, AJ! Not baseball again! I know you want to tell me something but what is it? Curve ball to the right? Move to the right? Whose right? Mine or yours? Darn it, darn it, darn it! Who's the pitcher? Me? I'm going to attack ... throw ... it has to be me!'

He slowly made a step to his right.

"And then ... then, you see, it's quite hard to-," AJ rambled on, noting with relief that Webb made a step to the side.

'Yeah, I knew you'd pick up on it!' He focused quickly back on business-suit but kept an eye on the slowly moving spy.

"- to make a hit but on the other hand if really a _STRAIGHT_ ball is coming-"

Webb stopped, considered it a moment and then crept forward again.

"- it is probably the best home run the batter-"

Business-suit - clearly fed up with Chegwidden's baseball talk - straightened his arm and took better aim at AJ's knee.

"You really want to learn it the hard way, don't you? Well, then-"

He sensed the movement behind his back, whirled around but it was a split second too late. Webb had started forward in the direction of his voice, dove low with wide open arms and managed to tackle the other man at the legs although he had misjudged the distance. A shot rang out as they went down together. Webb grabbed wildly at anything within his reach but suddenly there seemed to be way too many legs than possible. Grunts and curses where around him as he tried to roll away from the fighting bodies. Someone stumbled over him then he heard once more the impact of flesh on flesh, followed by a crashing fall.

"AJ!"

"Here."

Chegwidden wiped a trace of blood from his lip and shook out his hand he still felt any of business-suits teeth on. New pain from his ribs was sending a wave of dizziness through him but he fought it down and swept up the gun and Webb.

"Let's get out of here!"

Nevertheless he hesitated. Business-suit was out cold and would probably stay that way for a while but at the same time a voice he had thought forgotten screamed in his head to make sure, to never leave an enemy in his back. It was so easy, he wouldn't even have to use the gun his bare hands would be enough...

"AJ?"

Webb's panic shout brought him back to reality and AJ shook his head violently. There had been many reasons he had changed his career so suddenly. But the most important had been that there was a difference, that there had to be a difference... He started running, dragging the younger man with him.

Shouts echoed in the building and so they turned towards the fence but within the first twenty steps they were caught in a cross of light. Chegwidden whirled around, raising the gun but a bullet hit the ground at his feet and he stopped. More flashlights were dancing in their direction, blinding him. Webb's breath was coming in short gasps right at his ear.

A harsh voice commanded: "Down with the gun! Down with it!"

Exhaling a desperate sigh AJ slowly turned the gun and took his finger of the trigger, showing any of his motions clearly. Behind he heard Webb's frustrated hiss.

---

- Unknown location, the first building

The man business-suit had talked to earlier - seemingly an eternity ago - was waiting near the cars. His cold eyes swept over Chegwidden, wandered on to Webb and lingered on him for some time before turning to their escort. His expression didn't change as he considered the limp body of business-suit hanging between two men and just starting to groan. At a tiny gesture and a short command they dragged him away and most of the others returned to unloading the cars. Four men stayed though. Then the dark eyes focused on Chegwidden again.

"You are wasting a lot of my time, Admiral Chegwidden," the man - Amal? - said finally in heavily accented but understandable English. "Although Mister ... Webb here has decided to return earlier we are about to fall behind schedule."

"Good." AJ put almost ten years as JAG and some more as an admiral into his answer.

The man's gaze shifted a tiny bit. Chegwidden felt the man behind him move and tightened the muscles in his back. Nevertheless the searing pain brought him to his knees. Involuntarily he gasped as his broken ribs joint in. He sensed another movement and gritted his teeth.

"I know your voice," Webb spoke up suddenly. "We've met before."

The dark eyes turned to the agent and after a second AJ dared to breathe again. He was grateful for Webb's diversion but the way the Arab was studying his prisoner formed a lump in his throat. The man tilted his head, suddenly narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. He waved a hand in front of Webb's face. The spy blinked but showed no sign of seeing the gesture. And the man started smiling.

"So. This is unexpected. But not unwelcome... It's almost a pity your ... _WIFE_ isn't here. I'm sure she would be even more enthusiastic about protecting you now."

AJ froze in place and Webb's face lost any color. Involuntarily he tried to step back but was stopped by the men behind him.

"Ah, I see you remember now. Yes, it would be interesting to make that indecent pride vanish from her face."

Only the thought of the danger Mac was in again reined in Webb's panic and gave him enough strength to speak.

"So you're that intent on hurting women ... Amal ... Fahd?" he snarled and prayed the other one wouldn't notice the trembling in his voice. "Like your uncle?"

Fahd dismissed his words with a careless gesture.

"I'm not wasting my time on a _WOMAN_, Agent Webb. My uncle was weak that he had fallen under her spell. Oh, she will pay for his death with her own life but she's not important."

Suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed Webb's neck. The spy flinched and Chegwidden started upwards but stopped when a gun was cocked at his head.

"And you will pay for what you have done too, for what you have made that woman do. You will pay for my uncle's death," Amal Fahd's voice wasn't more than a hiss. "You will tell me everything I need to know to fulfill my mission and I will listen to you begging ... a long, long time!"

He stared into Webb's face.

"I just need one or two little things to complete my ... equipment. Then we will finish the conversation we started a year ago. Then you will tell me all I need to know. Until then ... I'll leave you some time to remember _EXACTLY_ where we have been interrupted."

"You've tried that before and it didn't work. Why do you think it would be different the second time?" Webb pressed out through gritted teeth. He tried desperately to maintain a stony expression but it was harder than anything he had ever done before.

Sadik Fahd's nephew smiled again in sure triumph and dug his fingers deeper into Webb's neck, pulling him closer despite his resistance.

"Oh, _BECAUSE_ it is the second time." He spoke the words almost softly. "Because it is the second time."


	8. Whatever it takes

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

---

- Unknown location, a different room, later

"... a pile of old bricks, the door locked and no windows." Chegwidden interrupted his description and looked around in their new prison. "Yes, that's about all about it."

He glanced at the spy standing to his left. He didn't bother to mention the handcuffs which chained Webb's right wrist to AJ's left through a small gap between a big metal pipe and the wall. The gap wasn't even big enough for an arm and the solid pipe went from ceiling to floor. Any attempt to damage it had failed so far. And unfortunately their kidnappers had made very sure that no wire or other suitable things were lying around.

"At least they left the light on." AJ expected a sarcastic remark at that but was disappointed. Again he considered the younger man uneasily.

Webb was awfully quiet since they had been locked in. AJ knew he had to be terrified to the bones it wouldn't be human if he wasn't. But none of it showed on his face. It was like a shadow had fallen over his features, like any emotion had drained out of them, leaving nothing but a lifeless mask. Whatever was underneath ... any thoughts or memories ... it was hidden completely.

Chegwidden drew a deep breath. He had always known he had been extraordinarily lucky, considering. Some of his assignments as a SEAL had been more than a close call ... nevertheless he had got out of most situations with barely more than scratches. But every now and then the things he had seen still haunted him in his dreams ... sometimes together with some of the things he had done.

Webb - he was sure - had had his own share of things in the past he had seen or experienced ... or done. And Paraguay was too close. AJ had read the reports - including Webb's. He had read between the lines too. Human nature was sometimes a miracle of resistance but what had happened was nothing to put aside in a few sessions with a psychiatrist. It left scars. Mentally and physically. In fact AJ was surprised the Agency had risked sending Webb back out in the field at all.

"You've mentioned a pile of bricks," Webb said suddenly very calmly. "Can you get one of them?"

"Well..." AJ turned, confused by the question. "Would be difficult. Why?"

"Get one of them."

"Clayton, even if I manage there's no use. You can't scratch metal handcuffs with these old things."

"Just get one."

AJ sighed. Anything to keep them occupied - especially Webb. He started stretching and after ten minutes of patience, curses, nearly pulling muscles and the help of his long legs he had finally inched one of the bricks close enough. Picking it up he handed it to Webb.

"Well, here you are. And now?"

Without an answer Webb weighed the stone a moment in his left hand. Something flickered briefly across his face, a strange mix of emotions, too fast for Chegwidden to interpret them. Then the spy seemed to have made a decision.

"All right."

He handed the brick back to a startled AJ and arranged his right hand against the wall.

"You've got to break the bones here, here and here. And I would be grateful if you could do it in one move, I don't think I'd have nerve for a second try."

AJ's breath caught in his throat. He opened and shut his mouth a few times, eyes wide in shock.

"_CLAYTON_!"

"Oh, don't worry, AJ," Webb stated matter-of-factly, "If we were chained together the other way round so I could use my right hand and if I weren't blind and could see what I'm doing I would be more than happy to ask you to hold out your hand. Old bones break more easily anyway." AJ inhaled but Webb didn't give him a chance. "But as things are I can't see what I'm doing and we have to get out of here. You've heard Fahd. He's up to something and we've got no idea what it is. We must get out of here - you know that." A desperate edge crept into his voice. "This is the only way to get rid of the handcuffs and catch them off guard and - and I don't think I can... I can't - I c-can't stand this again. I... And - and they are going to kill Sarah and - _NOW JUST DO IT_, AJ, _PLEASE_! Before I can chicken out..."

And AJ swung the brick with all his might.

Webb shrieked - a strangled sound Chegwidden would hear for the rest of his life. But as his knees buckled he was already throwing his body back, ramming one foot against the pipe while AJ dropped the stone and grabbed for his wrist, shouting at him to stop - to please stop for heaven's sake... And then Webb landed hard down on the ground, curled up around his hand, cursing and raving.

"Oh, stupid idea, _STUPID IDEA_, stupid idea, why do I always have these _STUPID_ ideas..."

A second Chegwidden just stood in shock and disbelief. He hadn't... He hadn't just done that - he... Somehow he fumbled the handcuffs free from the pipe. They left traces of red on his shaking fingers. He gasped then pulled himself together with an effort. Two wide strides brought him at Webb's side.

"Oh, God, Clay... Let me have a look at it maybe I can-"

Webb growled deep in his throat. "If you touch me, I'll kick you right into the -"

AJ's hand jerked back. Some heartbeats he watched helplessly tears rolling down the younger man's face. He gritted his teeth so hard his jaw hurt.

A key slid in the lock from outside.

Chegwidden was up in a flash, jumped across the room and hit the door just as it flew open, slamming it back into whoever was on the other side. A surprised shout accompanied by a heavy fall followed. He jerked the door open again, saw the Asian couple in a tangled heap on the floor and raced for the gun the man had dropped as the door had nearly knocked him out. The woman, trapped under the man's body, swung her own weapon around.

A moment they stared at each other over the barrels of their guns.

"Go ahead, dare me," hissed AJ fiercely. "I'm just in the right mood."

The woman looked into his eyes, gulped and shook her head.

---

- Unknown location

AJ thoroughly locked the door of the room where the Asian couple was bound and gagged with their own clothes. Now the solid pipe had come in handy. The former SEAL smiled grimly. To tie firm knots which didn't slip with trousers or shirts wasn't easy - but he had reached perfection in that a long time ago. Pocketing the key he turned and put a gentle arm around Webb's shoulders. The agent's wet face was ashen and strained. He carefully cradled his injured hand in the crook of his left arm.

Chegwidden pulled one of the guns out of his waistband and mumbled: "Let's go."

Webb just nodded. They trotted almost casually to the next small door and stepped outside without being noticed or seeing anybody. Like it was a dream they melted into the shadows of the second building. Chegwidden led the spy towards the fence at the dark back of the property.

The moon hadn't risen yet and so it took AJ some time to find a suitable place in the faint light of the stars. Webb leaned tiredly against the wire netting while the former JAG started digging with both hands. Finally AJ got up, guided Webb in position and pulled up the fence as high as possible so the agent was able to slowly and painfully squeeze through under it. Not a word was spoken as Chegwidden followed with some difficulties then helped Webb back to his feet. Turning away from any street and the threat of being discovered again they quietly trudged off into the darkness. After a while AJ fished out the key he had shoved into his pocket and threw it away.

Time passed. A slim crescent moon appeared low on the sky but didn't add much light. They wandered over grass, through some bushes, a row of trees, more grass. Their boots slipped and stumbled over hidden stones and branches and into more than one hole. Any unexpected jerk was painful for both of them.

"AJ?" Webb finally broke the eerie silence as they reached some bushes again. His voice was raspy.

"Hmm?"

"You know, I'm really dying of thirst but I need to pee, I can't help it."

"Oh? Good idea," muttered AJ who had felt a similar pressure growing for some time now. "Need help?"

"No!"

"Sure?"

"Go away."

They did what needed to be done and continued their hike. After what seemed to be hours but could also have been only thirty minutes they were still wandering through the darkness. They walked between small trees again for a change and followed a high hedge, towering above them.

"Any idea where we are?" Webb leaned heavier against Chegwidden. He felt dizzy and slightly nauseous from the throbbing pain in his hand while the ex-SEAL had trouble breathing because of his broken ribs.

"No, as far as I can tell, we could walk for hours without finding anything-"

They jumped both as a dog started barking right at their side. Something small, high-pitched and overly aggressive. A grumpy voice called out and ordered "Rascal" to get inside immediately. The dog increased its noise then the barking moved away and a door was shut with a thud.

"- or maybe we are not that far away from other people," finished AJ dryly.

They walked along the hedge some more and finally stood in a quiet street. It seemed they had miraculously stumbled into and got lost in some kind of park, bordering on a suburban area. Chegwidden looked around and sighed. He was so tired and an exhausted haze made thinking difficult.

"We should knock at one of the doors and ask for a phone."

Webb snorted. "I may be blind but would you let us in your house if we look like I think we look like?"

AJ considered first the spy then himself. They were dusty, ragged, covered with dirt and more or less beaten up and bloody. The handcuffs were still dangling from his left wrist and their haggard faces didn't help much to restore their respectability.

"All right, no, I wouldn't. They'll probably call the police."

"Or get a shotgun."

"Point taken."

They trudged on. A car passed and they tensed but the driver was just looking at them curiously. The tail lights disappeared around a corner. The night air was still cooling down and they shivered.

Suddenly AJ spotted something across the street. He gently nudged Webb's shoulder.

"Clayton ... I think there is a payphone."


	9. Side effects

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

---

- A payphone in an empty street

"Is it working?" Webb was somewhat surprised how hollow his own voice sounded.

"Looks like. I'm going to call..." AJ strained his tired brain to come up with a name but failed. Should he call Mac? Rabb? The SecNav? No, none of that seemed right. Would take too long too if he had to explain everything to an extent that they were able to explain it to someone else...

"Let me."

"Clay, I don't think the CIA-"

"I'm not intending to call my office. My boss can throw a fit if he wants to - I'm way too tired to start games about jurisdictions or competences... No, I know just the right man; trust me here, AJ."

Chegwidden didn't respond but didn't argue either. He dialed 0 for the operator and held the receiver to Webb's ear.

"Hello? I want a collect call, please. Yes, I'm sure Mister Atef will pay for it." AJ nearly dropped the receiver. Webb dictated some figures with closed eyes. "No, _FIVE_ - one. Five! I've said five! Oh, yes, it may be I'm a little bit hard to understand. Whatever. Yes, I'll wait."

"Atef?" Chegwidden asked incredulously.

Webb sighed and blinked. "Achmed Atef. A great man with an extraordinary brain, one of the best agents FBI ever had, American citizen of Arabic descent and Muslim. And _DON'T_ ask me how much harassment or accusing looks or insulting questions he's had to bear since the world has gone crazy."

AJ didn't.

"Achmed?" Webb spoke into the receiver again. "Clayton Webb. No, I don't know what time it is. Listen, I- Achmed, please, I'm standing here in the middle of nowhere, I'm cold and this is important. I was kidnapped this afternoon as I arrived at Dulles and- Could I actually finish one sentence? Thanks. The man behind it is the nephew of Sadik Fahd. Yes, said Fahd."

Chegwidden listened quietly as Webb continued to give his friend a short summary of what had happened. Minus most of their injuries. After his first interruptions Atef seemed to hear him out with amazing discipline before he started asking again.

"... no, I don't have a clue where we are," finished Webb finally. "AJ, can you read the number of this phone?"

AJ huffed. "Not without my reading glasses. And I haven't seen a street name yet..."

Atef talked rapidly and Webb listened. "What? Good, if you can do that... Yes, we'll wait here. Yes. Yes. All right. Good. Bye." He sighed. "You can hang up now, AJ."

Chegwidden placed the receiver back on its cradle. "And now?"

Webb slowly bent forward until his forehead rested against the phone and closed his eyes. "Achmed will have the call traced and send someone to pick us up. Could take a little while though."

"Fine."

They stood in silence. AJ gently rubbed his hurting ribs. A cat sauntered across the street, stared at them and disappeared into the next garden. The theme tune of an old TV show drifted through the air before it was turned down.

"I think I was able to see a faint light as the car passed us some time ago," Webb said suddenly almost dreamily.

"What?" Chegwidden shot upwards. "Clay, that's great! What exactly have you seen?"

"Just some light ... I think. Now everything is dark again."

"Well, it _IS_ dark. But it seems to be an indication that your vision is recovering slowly. Maybe we just didn't notice until now."

"Maybe." Webb's voice trailed off and he shivered. Then he added barely audible: "I knew you're still a bit in love with her."

AJ glanced at him. "I don't know what you mean."

"Mac. You're still attracted to her."

"Nonsense." Chegwidden shifted uneasily. "Mac is - was - under my command and-"

"Come on, AJ, how many CO's sent their staff on a mission with the words 'and take good care of her' to someone else?" Webb snorted. "I always sensed there is something between the two of you and since this assassin case in Russia I was sure."

Uncomfortable silence again. Webb opened his eyes and blinked.

"Not that I mind you about that," he continued almost softly. "I mean, she sure is beautiful."

Chegwidden cleared his throat. "Clay, I don't think we-"

"I know many men prefer blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes but her darkness is ... kind of mysterious. Just think of these long, slender legs..."

Involuntarily AJ sighed.

"How the uniform is hugging any curve of her... And remember how she looked in that blue dress I bought her once?"

"Oh, yes," mumbled Chegwidden before he could stop himself.

Webb smiled faintly. "Skin like silk..."

"These sensual lips..." AJ shook his head; he hadn't said that out loud, had he?

"Brown eyes a man could drown in..."

"This graceful nose..."

"And she's smart too."

"A darn brilliant head, there's not much that escapes her notice."

"Give her the facts and she'll figure out the answers in no time."

"God, yes, one of the best lawyer I've ever had."

"Witty."

"Dedicated."

"Determined."

"Tough in cross-examinations..."

Webb chuckled. "Darn it, yes, she almost tore me apart once."

"... and she knows how to handle the jury."

"She knows how to handle almost anyone. No one messes with that marine."

"No, she takes no crap from anybody. At least not for long."

"She could use a little bit more sense of humor though."

"Especially when she's at the receiving end," agreed AJ. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Clayton Webb but he was so tired and...

"And she can be unbelievable stubborn." Webb smiled.

"Like a mule. No, worse than a mule. But she isn't too proud to admit when she was wrong."

"Haven't seen much of that side yet but good to know there's hope."

"And she's got a mean kick. Not only for a woman."

"Boy, yes, but her right hook isn't that bad either."

"Nerves of steel if needed."

"Fighting with her head."

"Definitely an opponent to be very, very careful with."

"Definitely. Have you ever seen her shoot?"

"I've seen her scores."

"She can really take care of herself."

"She'll be fine."

They stood in silence. Seconds formed to minutes. Chegwidden moved a hand over his face. He was feeling somewhat light-headed. The borrowed energy from the rushes of adrenalin had long since faded leaving nothing but exhaustion, dragging him down like a heavy weight.

"Meredith cheated on me with another man," he said slowly. He hadn't wanted to. Especially not to Clayton Webb. Nevertheless he heard himself continue: "I should have seen it coming. I should have..." He sighed. "It was an old friend of hers."

The stillness was complete. None of them moved. Too many words - spoken or unspoken - were hanging between them.

"Sarah said she loves me," Webb whispered finally.

AJ looked back at the younger man. Webb blinked then closed his eyes, leaning heavier against the phone.

"I don't know how often I've said it to her ... three times, four...," he continued softly, "Not always the very words but she knew what I meant... She never responded ... never said anything in return... So when she finally said it I - I was so relieved I actually said _THAT_ out loud..." Webb paused with a small laugh then started again, whispering more to himself than AJ. "How can I _NOT_ trust her? How ... how can I not hold on to her words? Wouldn't I betray her by not having faith in her ... in us ...?"

A moment or two AJ just stared at him. And something in Webb's simple statement touched him strangely deep inside. Maybe it was really that easy. Maybe that was what it was all about. Maybe this simply _WAS_ this crazy thing called love... To trust and hope to be trusted, to put your heart on the line without a guarantee and no matter if the other one felt the same intensity ... despite the possibility of being hurt or making a fool of yourself.

_'Wouldn't I betray her by not having faith in her ... in us ...?'_

No, he had done nothing wrong concerning Meredith. He had made no mistake. There had been nothing he should have seen or sensed ... there had been nothing he could have done to avoid the pain. He had been in love ... and maybe the old saying _WAS_ true: That love was blind... Or otherwise it wouldn't be love.

Looking up at the stars AJ inhaled deeply. And he realized something else. Meredith's betrayal still hurt and wouldn't stop hurting for a long time but maybe the time before that ... the peace and love he had felt while being with her ... the embarrassments and surges of adrenalin ... the laughter and books they had shared ... had been worth it. He smiled with a shadow of the sadness he had heard in Webb's voice.

"No," he murmured, "Sometimes you can just hold on."

---

- About forty minutes later

A dark car crept through the silent street. It slowed down even more as it reached the payphone, crossed over and rolled to a gentle stop. The driver looked out of his window while the man in the passenger seat bent forward.

"Mister Webb and Admiral Chegwidden? Special Agent Atef sent us to pick you up. We're sorry for the delay but we had some trouble finding this street."

Chegwidden just glanced at them tiredly and rolled his eyes skywards. Oh, well, it probably was one of those days. He unfolded his crossed arms and tapped a finger on Webb's shoulder.

"Clayton."

The agent, who was still resting his head against the phone, stirred. "What?"

"Come on."

Dutifully Webb put his body back into an almost upright position and shifted his injured hand with a soft groan. AJ turned him around, led the way to the car and helped the younger man in. Then he followed from the other side. He noticed almost amused two pairs of eyes growing wide as the two men took in the full extent of their appearance in the fading interior light.

"You've got some water?"

"Sorry, no." The man in the passenger seat pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Agent Simmons here, we've got them and are on our way. Keep a doctor ready."

The car pulled out into the empty street and rounded the next corner.


	10. Up and beyond

Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, Paramount, CBS et al. This is for fun, no copyright infringement is intended.

---

- A hospital room, early morning

The head part of the bed was propped up to an almost sitting position. Webb rested with closed eyes on the flat pillow, the receiver of a white phone on the mattress under his left hand. The other one was heavily bandaged up to the elbow. His features, though relaxed in sleep, still showed exhaustion and strain and even some traces of pain, embedded in the fine lines around eyes and mouth. He looked older than his age ... and at the same time younger.

For a moment Chegwidden just stood at the door, unsure if he should leave, then he shut it completely and walked over to the left side of the bed. Carefully avoiding any noise he pulled up a chair and sat down.

Pictures of last night flooded back in his mind; moments like frozen in time.

The wonderful taste of water as they had finally reached the improvised headquarters Special Agent Atef had set up.

How he had almost blown up as the requested doctor had checked out Webb's hand and eyes and flatly refused to give the agent any painkillers as long as the poison wasn't identified. Webb had just sighed with resignation; already too far over the edge to bother any more.

Nevertheless, the spy had pulled himself together with amazing strength one last time as he had introduced Chegwidden to Atef and his staff. An introduction and short explanation he had ended with the words _'But I'm the wrong man to talk to I've been blind all the time'_. Then he had simply turned; a cryptic smile on his lips. _'Your show, AJ.'_

Hectic activity had followed as they'd located the factory site according to Chegwidden's descriptions, organized roadblocks, put teams together, coordinated and instructed members of police and FBI and who knew else until they had finally went in. It had felt just like old times.

AJ grinned. And Special Agent Atef was really one of a kind ... although he could play a Hollywood-lunatic anytime with his dark piercing eyes. He had even sent one of his men to Chegwidden's house after he had explained his problem... Poor Dammit had been overjoyed to see someone who not only fed her but more important took her for a walk. In that point she sure had his full sympathy.

Suddenly AJ realized that the ongoing sound he was hearing was the dial tone of the phone. He reached out carefully and tried to disentangle the cord from the IV in Webb's left arm. Obviously not carefully enough: Webb stirred and blinked; his sleepy eyes moved as he turned his head on the pillow ... then focused on Chegwidden.

The former JAG let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

He placed the receiver on the phone sitting on the small bedside table.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," murmured Webb. He pushed his body a little bit higher and smiled. "Good to see you, AJ."

"Good to be seen. So your vision has recovered completely?"

"It's still a bit blurred but who am I to complain? They say it should return to normal within a day."

"So they found out what kind of poison they used? Was it a regular side effect or some kind of overreaction?"

"Yes to your first question and more or less to the second. A slightly blurred vision would have been normal but leave it to me to not only rub the damn thing into my eyes but to get a general overdose too."

Chegwidden was silent for a moment. Then he asked slowly: "And your hand?"

Webb glanced down and forced a smile. "Well, they pieced it together. Without complications they expect nothing more than a minor motor impairment. I should be able to compensate most of it ... it's a matter of time and training."

"Oh God," whispered AJ shocked, "What have I done?"

"What I asked you to do." Webb glanced at the older man - or better in his direction - but looked away quickly. "It was my idea. I was aware of the risks. And I ... I would have sacrificed more to..."

The unfinished sentence hung between them. And for a moment they were back in that room and Fahd's threat closed around them like a fist.

"He's dead." Chegwidden spoke very softly. "Fahd. Bastard killed himself and two of his men as he slammed his car into one of our roadblocks. We were lucky the police officers managed to run in time: It was quite some fireworks."

Webb swallowed hard and fought back his emotions. "Yes - yes, Achmed told me that."

"Atef was here again?"

"He came by after he had dropped you off to be checked out. Said he would have liked to meet you in your active SEAL days."

"Maybe I got a little bit carried away by the action," Chegwidden acknowledged with a slight grimace.

"Oh, he didn't complain more the contrary - and that means something we're talking about Achmed Atef, after all." Webb's lips almost twitched. "He said without your quick work they would have been gone by the time his men went in."

"Unfortunately one car is still missing. But they're searching for it." Chegwidden paused. "You know ... maybe we'll never know exactly what Fahd had planned. He was the man in charge the others are barely more than paid helpers. Our friend business-suit may be an exception but ... well, you know how difficult to understand people are with a broken jaw..."

"Don't remind me of that. I never knew how much gravity Roberts could put in his expression until..." Webb sighed then changed the subject. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did the doctor told you?"

"Eight broken ribs, a light concussion, lost skin, bruises and scratches. Nothing essential."

"Uh-oh, I guess I'm to blame for ribs and concussion, right?"

"Well, this time _I_ asked for it. Don't worry I'll heal. I'd even wanted to go home for the rest of the night but somehow I went out like a light after the last injection... Until that merciless nurse shook me awake and insisted that I participated in the hospital morning routine. After a shower and shave I really feel almost human again though."

Webb chuckled and touched his freshly shaved chin. "Had a similar experience. By the way, I've made some phone calls."

"Phone calls?"

"Concerning my so-called death. My suspicion was right: Everything started with these damn files."

"So?" growled Chegwidden, "Care to explain a bit further?"

Webb grimaced. "As I told you I had quite some trouble because some files had been mixed up. Due to ... the circumstances ... I never had an opportunity to inform anybody of the mistake and obviously J- my colleague didn't either. And on board the Thomas Lyon they told themselves that it was a classified mission after the accident and decided to ignore any discrepancy. So I was reported dead - at first without any details about how or where. By the time one of my bosses started wondering why on earth I should have been on that ship while I was supposed to be somewhere else... Well, it was already too late, the bureaucratic wheels were already turning. Correcting the mistake would have drawn too much attention to my real mission and - that's truly ironic - probably endangered my safe return. In the end they decided _NOT_ to interrupt normal procedure within the Agency and just make sure the misinformation about my death would stay there. Unfortunately at this point JAG entered the stage."

Chegwidden shook his head. "The men of the Thomas Lyon didn't tell Turner the picture wasn't showing the real victim..."

"... and Mac approached my assistant who knew nothing but that a girlfriend would never be notified. Not officially. So she told her what she thought to be the truth," Webb finished sighing then groaned. "Damn it. I made her cry on the phone and now I feel like a real bastard. She did it with the best intentions." He glanced at Chegwidden. "She's lost her job of course. The Agency cannot tolerate that kind of thing, good intentions or not. We cannot afford it."

AJ nodded slowly while he mulled everything over in his head. He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Who decided not to clear up this mess after it obviously hadn't stayed within the Agency?"

"AJ, please, the last thing I need is another one to rub it in. I'll probably get enough strange looks. Besides, my assistant simply didn't tell anyone that she had told Sarah."

"Strange looks?"

Webb produced something between a chuckle and a moan.

"Looks like mother stormed Langley."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, yesterday afternoon, after she had recovered from your visit. I guess mother could deal with my death if she had to but not with being the last to know ... she can be very stubborn and ... uhm ... exclusive. Well, she walked straight into Kershaw's office. Word has it that for the next ten minutes there was heard only her voice giving him a harsh lecture about loyalty, respect and manners while Kershaw just stuttered 'Wha- wha-' without getting a full word out."

AJ laughed. "There I would have loved to be a fly on the wall!"

"I don't think Kershaw found it very amusing."

Growing serious again AJ looked at the phone. "You've called Mac?"

"Not ... yet. I was about to do it just as I took this unplanned nap." He glanced at his right hand. "Mother called her after her visit to Kershaw and told her that everything was a huge misunderstanding. I - I figured she could use a good night's sleep before I've got to break the news to her that I'm ... a bit damaged again."

He picked at the bandage.

"Talking of it... What am I going to tell her how _THAT_ happened?"

Chegwidden snorted. "As you've said: It was your idea."

Webb searched his gaze and held it. He wished he could see AJ's face more clearly but on the other hand... he had learned to read his voice during the last night - better than ever before.

"Well...," he said quietly, "At least I'll only have to explain why I was willing to have my hand broken for her. You've got to explain why you were willing to break it."

Chegwidden met his eyes. Webb's gaze never wavered. There was no accusation in it. No anger. Just steady determination. And so it was the former JAG who broke the contact first and looked away.

AJ sighed. Of course it was more complicated than that. He hadn't done it just because of Mac nor had Webb offered - the agent knew that as well as he did. But it described well enough the unspoken question that hung between them since this strange and painfully open talk last night... A conversation they would never have had if they hadn't been both so exhausted and tired and drained not only of physical but of emotional strength too. And now the question was out in the open and waited for an answer.

_Will you fight for her?_

Would he? He felt more for Mac than he should considering their positions ... he always had and still did, he couldn't deny it. And who knew? If Rabb and Webb really went at each other - and he knew at least Webb wouldn't back down, he would fight for his love - maybe he would actually have a chance of persuading Mac to turn her back on both of them... She _HAD_ once called him 'the sexy admiral' ... a long time ago. But did he want that? Did he really want that - this way? Or wouldn't it destroy whatever he was feeling for her ... and Mac for him?

Drawing in a deep breath AJ turned to Webb again who was waiting patiently ... only his involuntarily clenched fist betrayed his inner worry. Nevertheless, he felt somehow that the younger man was ready to accept and to put up with any decision of the former JAG. Even if it meant to fight against him. Exhaling AJ smiled sadly.

"You don't have to go into details."

Webb held his gaze a moment longer. Then he simply nodded. He had his answer ... to the spoken and to the unspoken question.

"Well," stated Chegwidden after a silence that for some strange reason wasn't as uncomfortable as it should have been. "I'll better go home now, catch up on some more sleep, start the paperwork... Darn it, that will be fun until we have everything back."

Webb looked slightly confused.

AJ snorted. "Didn't your friend tell you? Looks like Fahd destroyed anything his men had taken from us when they were about to leave their hiding place. Driver's licenses, ID cards, credit cards, my plane ticket for next week ... even our cell phones."

"Jesus, tell me this isn't true!"

"Thinking again it probably was your cover identity. That would leave it to me to-"

"No, damn it, I was traveling under my own name again after the last intermediate landing!" Webb looked upset. "It will take an _ETERNITY_ to arrange everything!"

"Well, it isn't as if I haven't got enough time now," AJ said with a trace of bitterness. Webb glanced at him, once more cursing that his vision had not fully returned yet.

"AJ... About that..."

But Chegwidden shook his head. "Don't, Clay. Just ... don't."

Webb looked at him and was about to ignore his words but then just sighed. He had known that AJ was taking it hard ... but he also understood his wish for privacy.

"OK," he agreed softly.

AJ considered his hands. He hadn't meant to sound that bitter but... Yes, it hurt to remind himself that he had retired. Working with Atef last night had been ... like being alive again. Like he hadn't surrendered to politics.

"I should really go now." He forced a smile. "I must give Dammit a pat because she kept my house clean."

"Who? Oh! Your dog." Webb frowned. "I've got to admit I never thought about that."

"You were otherwise engaged."

Chegwidden got up while Webb nodded slowly. The younger man studied his lap lost in thought then lifted his head.

"His wife is pregnant with their second child," he said quietly. "My colleague who-"

A moment they just looked at each other.

"I'm glad you were there, AJ," Webb whispered finally. "I probably shouldn't say that but ... I - I'm glad you were there."

"Probably _I_ shouldn't say that but ... I'm glad too," AJ answered slowly. Then he grinned wryly. "Guess your guardian angel has a very weird sense of humor."

"I owe you, AJ."

Chegwidden thought for a moment then shook his head. "I guess in overall score ... we're even."

"No, AJ. I mean it. You saved my life. You saved... I could not have gone through that without you. I couldn't."

Again Chegwidden considered the younger man for a long heartbeat. They both knew with strange clarity that the past day and night and even this morning had somehow changed ... everything. Although none of them knew into what. It wasn't like they had suddenly turned best of friends but ... too many things had been said. Too many things had been done. Too many raw emotions had been dragged out into the open. Most things they would mention never again. Some they would. Maybe. But not now. The heartbeat passed.

"What's your favorite team, Clayton?"

"What?" Webb blinked.

"What's your favorite team?" repeated AJ as if it was the most logical question in the world. "Baseball. When you're going to buy us tickets for a match it would be very unfortunate if we cheer different teams, wouldn't it."

And for once he had the pleasure of seeing a completely speechless Clayton Webb. The younger man gulped a few times then a smile started spreading across his face.

"I think we'll be able to find something suitable."

"Good." Chegwidden answered the smile and repeated almost softly: "Good."

He turned and walked to the door. Webb's voice stopped him as he reached for the handle.

"Oh, and by the way, AJ..."

"Yeah?"

The agent's grin was wicked.

"One thing's for sure: Now you really went with a bang."

For a moment Chegwidden just stood there while the words sunk in. Then a chuckle bubbled up in his chest ... at himself, at the irony of life... And at the thought of Sheffield's face as soon as he would hear of this night from different sides he threw back his head and the laughter broke free.

He was still laughing softly a long time after he had left the room.

---

The end.

---

Author's note:

Many, many thanks for your reviews; I'm happy when you enjoy my stories. Your encouragement is great.

Sandra S.


End file.
